


Summertime Sadness

by darkphoenix2345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorkable Cas, Alzheimer's Disease, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole John Winchester, Bad Boy Dean, Child Abuse, F/M, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Older Castiel, Protective Castiel, Switch Cas, Switch Dean, character deaths (not Destiel), killer on the loose, mention of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix2345/pseuds/darkphoenix2345
Summary: AU-Dean Winchester was convicted of a murder he didn't commit at the age of eighteen. The entire town of Lawrence believed him guilty because of him being the town drunk's son and his rebellious nature. The only person that always believed in Dean's potential and innocence was Castiel Singer, the boy's English Lit high school teacher. Dean is released on parole 10 years later and his former teacher and crush, Cas is more than willing to help him.  A tender romance blossoms between both men while the real killer's obsession with Dean resumes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another of my old fics that I dusted and edited. :) It's based on the 1992 novel "One Summer" by Karen Robards. It's angsty and poor Dean goes through the ringer but the sexy bad boy gets a much deserved happily ever after with his adorkable English teacher Cas.

I'm feelin' electric tonight  
Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99  
Got my bad baby by my heavenly side  
I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight

Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare  
Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore

Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best

-Lana Del Rey Summertime Sadness

Lawrence, Kansas

The tangy sweet scent of elderberries assailed Castiel Singer's nostrils, causing him to slightly gag as he stood underneath the early summer's stifling sun. Ever since an unforgettable and traumatic dawn eleven years earlier, the high school English teacher could not abide the smell. The 5'11 dark haired man impatiently gazed at his leather watch, while he waited for the eleven am Greyhound bus to make its scheduled stop in the small Kansas town.

Hardly no one buzzed around the practically vacant bus station. Castiel's eyes scanned the area and found one of his former students, Alfie Riggs, who graduated this past May. He was removing a cold Coke bottle from a nearby vending machine. The kid nodded at his former teacher before opening the refreshing soda. Castiel's gaze continued roaming the area until it landed on an elderberry tree with verdant leaves and spikes of white flowers intermingled with the elderberries.

A few minutes later, he heard the rumble of the Greyhound bus as it approached the old station. Castiel waited to welcome Dean Winchester, one of his students from ten years ago. Dean happened to be the prideful son of the local no-good drunk, John Winchester. The entire town always anxiously expected for the apple not to fall far from the tree. Unfortunately, Dean apparently turned out worse than his old man to them.

A jury of twelve convicted Dean Winchester of murdering Bela Talbot, a seventeen-year-old cheerleader and a conservative 78-year-old judge gleefully sentenced the adolescent to twenty years in the slammer. The prosecuting attorney salivated at also adding a rape charge but fortunately no sign of sexual assault appeared in Bela’s autopsy report. Residue of Dean’s semen had been found inside of her due to the teens being intimate the night of Bela’s brutal murder. And everyone in town knew the sordid relationship the two high school students embarked in since their sophomore year.

The smell of the elderberries took Castiel back eleven years ago, when on a steamy summer dawn, Bela Talbot's corpse was discovered covered in blood, adjacent to an old elderberry tree. Her nude form covered with the tree's spiky white flowers and green leaves. Castiel happened to be driving to the high school for the first day of summer classes, witnessed the local sheriff with a couple of his deputies, closing the road. He swiftly parked his car and scurried over to the scene. He’d been one of the first townspeople to witness the scene of the crime. From that day forward, he would never forget the gruesome sight, as well as the sweet smell of the flowers and elderberries combined with the coppery scent of Bela's blood.

Castiel never believed for a minute Dean Winchester killed the blonde cheerleader. The teenager was known around town as a rebel, but his English teacher knew deep inside he was just a kid that needed love which he never received in his young life, especially from his wastrel of a father.

The teacher undid the top two buttons of his light blue shirt and rolled up the sleeves up to his elbows. The temperature continued rising. At least he had been smart enough earlier in the morning and chose to wear khaki cargo shorts.

The squealing of brakes distracted him from his thoughts. The bus finally made it to the station and stopped. The door opened and a family of four exited first. No one else came out for quite some time. Castiel stuffed his sweaty hands inside the shorts' side pockets. He was about to enter the bus and search for Dean when suddenly his former pupil stood at the doorway. He wore beat-up jeans, a faded grey Led Zeppelin t-shirt and old combat boots. The remnants of the former lanky twink no longer evident. In front of him stood a 6'1 man with wide shoulders that stretched the shirt tautly across them. Dean's form consisted of hard muscles and endless tan skin.

His hair remained the same color, tawny but seemed dirty blond under the blistering sun. He chopped off the straight bangs that used to cover grass green eyes. His current hair was cropped short. His face practically remained the same except for a couple days' worth of stubble covering his jaw and chin. Dean Winchester no longer held the morose look he sported as a teen. Now he projected himself as no one could barrel through an invisible suit of armor. Castiel could not fathom what his former student lived through in prison. 

The fact that Dean was twenty-nine years old finally hit Castiel. The young man spent the last ten years at a federal prison in the southern part of the state. Dean's feet finally landed on the scorching asphalt. His eyes wandered around until they landed on Castiel's unmoving form. The teacher remained standing to the side of the bus all this time.  
The high school instructor decided to walk towards his former student. One of his sneakers caught in the tiny craters on the pavement, causing him to stumble. He cleared his throat as soon as he embarrassingly recovered his balance. Dean's eyes were on him the entire time.

"Mister Singer," Dean stated. His eyes appreciatively raked slowly his former teacher’s entire form, starting from the man’s feet all the way up to his electric blue orbs. If Castiel did not know any better, he could have sworn the man was checking him out. Dean already made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"D-Dean, welcome home." Castiel needed to get a grip. This man used to be one of his former students. He should not show Dean he felt a bit intimidated in his presence. Back when he taught the Winchester, Castiel learned early on not to allow Dean to think he induced any form of fear in him.

"Yeah right… home," Dean mumbled. He could not believe he returned to Lawrence after all the hell he experienced in the small town. Unfortunately, his parole mandated it and he couldn’t count on no one and his only alternative ended up being writing to his former English teacher a letter, asking for work. That turned out being the main reason he got granted parole from the board; besides his good behavior.

Dean's lips thinned as he looked around the deserted bus station. His eyes landed on something or someone and Castiel followed his gaze. He inwardly cursed upon seeing Alfie, gawking at them with the Coke bottle in his hand. The boy's mother was the biggest gossip in Lawrence. Castiel knew it would only take a few hours before the entire town's population found out about the former con's return.

For now, Castiel kept Dean's return a secret. He didn’t even share the news with his family. If certain citizens of Lawrence discovered the news beforehand, the town would resemble a nuthouse. The townspeople would do anything in their power to keep Dean Winchester out. Once the gossip provided by Alfie's mother spread like wildflower there would be a huge outcry and most of it would be directed at Castiel for aiding the supposed killer. He simply did not care. Castiel always believed in Dean’s innocence.

The rotund driver finally hopped off and opened the bus' belly for its few passengers to retrieve their luggage. "Let's get going, Dean; get your stuff."

Dean smirked. "Mr. Singer, this is all I got." He motioned to a black duffel bag dangling from one of his impressive shoulders.

"OK then, let's go."

Castiel led him to the small parking lot. They reached his car, a cobalt 2017 Prius. Dean remained silent the entire time. Castiel dared to steal a glance at the tall man and immediately saw him flipping Alfie the bird.

"Dean, was that necessary? He is just a kid."

"It totally was." The Winchester smirked.

Castiel unlocked the car. Dean opened one of the back doors to throw his duffel bag in. His former teacher already sat in the driver's seat waiting for him. The tawny haired man eventually joined him inside. Suddenly, the Prius felt extremely small with Dean taking so much space sitting in the passenger seat. One of his jean clad knees rested against the gear console. Castiel turned on the AC. He started to feel hot all over.

Dean turned towards him. Castiel had forgotten the man's stunning eyes tended to shine like emeralds. They ran appreciatively along Castiel's firm full lips to his exposed arms, down to his torso. Castiel rolled down the window since it always took a couple of minutes for the AC to kick in.

"Buckle up, Dean."

The man's lustful gaze returned to Castiel's lips. His former teacher's head turned to the front of the vehicle. He placed his right foot on the brake.

"We wouldn't wanna break the law; now would we, teacher?" Dean buckled up.

Castiel pressed down on the gas but instead of moving forward the Prius did the opposite. The car met a garbage can. He swore silently before changing gears. Dean chuckled. "I believe you shoulda tried drive instead of reverse."

The flustered dark-haired man pulled out of the parking lot. The AC finally blew hard and Castiel rolled up the window. He avoided Dean's persistent gaze at all cost. "Am I making ya uncomfortable, Mr. Singer?"

Castiel combed trembling fingers through his thick ebony hair. "No, not all. It's just the hot and humid weather."

"Could’ve fooled me; you look as if I am gonna eat you alive."

Castiel almost hit the brakes but thought better of it. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Can’t blame a guy who’s been in the slammer for ten years for being friggin’ horny."

Castiel's electric blue eyes widened. He could not believe Dean uttered those words to him. The Prius swerved to the other lane. A pick-up truck's driver blew the horn at them. Dean grabbed the steering wheel to right the course of the car. "Who the fuck taught ya to drive? You are a menace on the road!"

Castiel kept his eyes on the road now. How dare this man talk to him in such a crude way? "I won’t allow you to speak to me in such a crass manner." Both of his hands tightly grasped the steering wheel.

"Come on, Mr. Singer. We are two adult males. Don't tell me you were offended by my telling ya I am horny?" Castiel remained silent. "Don't worry. I ain’t attacking you."

"Dean, you must learn how to talk to people."

"Please, don't go into teacher mode now and talk to me about good manners, Mr. Singer. I ain’t in high school anymore."

"At least you were respectful back then."

"Well, too damn bad. Life hasn’t been kind to me." Dean sulked and stared at the passing scenery, which wasn't much to start with.

For the next five minutes an uncomfortable silence engulfed the Prius. Castiel could not wait to drop Dean off at Singer Hardware. His former student would be staying at the small studio located above the hardware that had been in his family for over sixty years.

When the car approached the local Wal-Mart, Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. The hardware was located a block from where they were. Dean startled him by finally speaking. “What happened to the pimp mobile?”

The high school teacher tilted his head to the side. Dean always found the move adorable since his school days. “The Lincoln.”

“Can’t believe you remember it.” Cas breathed deeply at finally stopping the car in front of the hardware store. “Ended junking Linc.” Castiel frowned momentarily. He loved the ’78 Continental. 

“I remember everything about ya, teach.” Dean stared at the dark-haired man’s lips before licking his own.

Castiel’s entire body shivered before he handed a key to Dean. "These are the studio's key. As you can see you take those stairs to get there.” He pointed to the side of the building. “Your work schedule at the hardware is Monday to Saturday from eight to six. You can take an hour lunch."

When Dean took the keys, he surprised Castiel by asking him why he was giving a murderer a job and roof to live under. "We both know you cared for Bela Talbot. You are not capable of hurting someone physically. I always believed in your innocence. Now please get out of my car. I got several errands to run."

Dean stayed staring at him. Castiel thought he needed to physically shove the slightly taller man from the car. His former student exited the vehicle. Cas remained staring at the steering wheel. Dean scared the living daylights out of him as he tapped on the driver's window. Castiel lowered it down.

"There's something I always wanted to tell you."

Dean's face was so close to his that Castiel could see all the freckles scattered across his nose and upper cheeks. He gulped. "What?"

The ex-con licked his lips. "I always found you sexy as hell.” Dean licked his lips. “And still do."

Castiel's eyes widened in shock and his mouth hung open. Dean smirked and cockily walked away.

Someone watched them from a non-descript vehicle parked across the street. Dean and Castiel were unaware of the driver's presence. The person observed the cocky ex-convict strut up the stairs away from the Prius. The small car instantly pulled out into the street. The driver could not believe it when Winchester had hopped off a bus at the station. He was home at last and now it was time to finish what had started eleven years ago. The driver smiled in anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

Myrna Redford, a fifty-eight-year-old busybody that always reminded Castiel of a female version of the Frankenstein monster, gossiped with the Queen Bee of Lawrence's gossips, Daisy Riggs aka Alfie's mother. The two Nosy Rosies stood in line at the local Whole Foods Market. Myrna had to hunch down about four inches to listen to Daisy, who barely reached five feet in height.

"Did you hear someone spotted Dean Winchester at the bus station earlier today? And you won’t guess who kept him company." Daisy stated while perusing a National Enquirer article about Jennifer Lopez's latest conquest.

Myrna licked thick purple lips in anticipation as the petite gossip queen baited her. Castiel pushed a cart behind them. The two busybodies were so immersed in their gossip that they never noticed him standing a few feet from them. He glared at the back of Myrna's auburn Julius Caesar hairdo and Daisy's beehive.

Myrna asked her tiny counterpart, "Isn't Winchester still serving time in prison? Whoever saw him mistook him for someone else. That person should start wearing coke bottle glasses cos they are blind like a bat."

Daisy rolled dark blue eyes and pinched her thin rouged lips. "My dear Alfie witnessed everything. The Winchester boy must be out on parole."

"Do they actually parole murderers?" Myrna inquired. She hushed Daisy before she had a chance to answer. "Get to the good part, Riggs! Who was he seen with?"

"Castiel Singer, can you believe it?"

"No!" Myrna mockingly exclaimed, placing a hand over her ample chest.

Castiel heard enough. "It's true, Mrs. Redford. Dean Winchester is out on parole and is Singer Hardware’s newest employee." The two gossips turned, wearing identical beet red faces; their flinty eyes wide as pizza pies. This happened to be one of the main reasons Castiel loathed about living in Lawrence. Gossip spread like wildfire.

"Goodness gracious, Castiel. What about Bela's family? They will be devastated once they hear their daughter's killer returned. How could you employ him at your family business?" Myrna said.

Castiel plastered a fake cheesy smile. "I always believed in Dean's innocence. He was the town rebel for a while but in my class, he excelled in his studies. I plan on helping him any way I can."

Castiel remembered Dean as a rebellious teenager, who always got into some form of mischief all over town. He loved driving a beat-up motorcycle, wearing a faded brown leather jacket. The first time Castiel saw the boy was in a school hall. The tardy bell just rang for first period. Since it was Castiel's first semester as a teacher at the high school, he had been assigned as hall monitor. He observed the tawny haired teen exit the building. The new teacher followed the teen and was pleasantly surprised to find him, sitting in the backseat of another student's car reading "Watership Down".

That simple act pleased Castiel immensely. Since his early teens, the youngest Singer always devoured books. He read biographies, novels and poetry. His older sister, Anna and their mother, Naomi read Cosmo and recipe books. Robert Singer, Cas' beloved father's reading interests lied on Sports Illustrated and Business Week.

The two harpies interrupted Castiel from his woolgathering. "Remember when John Winchester claimed he supposedly found religion? He called himself a preacher and set up his own church. The man was lucky in finding fools stupid enough to join his so-called congregation. He fleeced them out of thousands of dollars, stating the money would go to building an orphanage for the Osage tribe."

Myrna interrupted her friend once more. "Yeah, then he spent the entire money on gambling, booze and women."

Castiel felt like throttling the two town gossips. "You cannot blame Dean for his father's sins."

Finally, the checkout clerk handed Myrna the receipt. Frankenstein bade her goodbyes and exited the market. Daisy noticed the dark scowl Castiel sported and chatted amicably with the teenage girl that graduated with Alfie.

Five minutes later, Castiel placed two large brown paper bags filled with groceries inside his car. Once he sat inside, the teacher took two aspirins for the pounding headache he received courtesy of Frankenstein and the Munchkin.

His headache started going away when he drove through the stone pillars that marked the entrance of his 250 acres home/farm, which had been owned by the Singer family for generations. He relaxed as he drove by the pear trees that aligned the driveway. In two minutes, he parked his Prius and removed the grocery bags.

He inhaled the sweet scent of the Rockpink Fame flowers that aligned the sides of the front of the two-story house. Naomi treated them as if they were her newborn babies. Suddenly, Missouri Turner, the woman Castiel considered his second mother, opened the front door. She smiled warmly at her boy.

"Did you bring the pork chops, boy? Your daddy is having one of his good days and is craving them. You know he loves your mama's fried pork chops."

"Yes, Missouri." Castiel smiled and placed the bags on the granite counter. She poured a tall glass of cold lemonade for him. Castiel wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Missouri had always been his only true confidante. She was the only living person that knew about his secret relationship with Michael a decade ago. He’d been the first person Castiel fell head over heels in love with. Unfortunately, Michael claimed he just experimented with Cas. One day out of the blue, he informed Castiel he’d been seeing Anna and planned on proposing.

Devastation and heart break assaulted Castiel simultaneously. Missouri right off the bat noticed something wrong with her boy. She went into his room one afternoon and found him crying his heart out. It took her a while, but she was able to get Castiel to reveal the truth to her. As she soothed him in her arms, he made her promise to keep his relationship with Michael a secret. He could not bear to see Anna suffer on his behalf.

Missouri never warmed up to Michael. The snake and Anna married ten years ago and became parents of two lovely daughters. It still caused her pain to this day to see Michael and Castiel in the same room. She hated how Anna's husband acted as if nothing ever transpired between him and Cas. On the other hand, it was extremely difficult for Castiel to not stare at Michael in an adoring fashion at first. Miraculously, he came to the realization that Michael moved on with his sister and never loved him.

Missouri, who was married with Rufus Turner the man in charge of the farm considered Castiel and Anna as her own. She and Rufus were never able to have their own children. Missouri adored the youngest Singers to pieces.

Naomi Singer entered the kitchen. Missouri handed her the pork chops since she would prepare them. Castiel grabbed a banana and peeled it before eating it. He watched his mother as she started rummaging around the kitchen. She shared the same red hair and porcelain complexion as Anna, as well as her petite frame. The only physical trait Castiel and his mother shared were their electric blue eyes.

"Your father is feeling well today, Castiel. You should have been here instead of gallivanting around town with that Winchester boy." Naomi stared at her youngest child while clutching her favorite pearls.

Obviously, she found out about Dean’s return from one of her snobby country club or church friends. Castiel was about to defend Dean for what felt like the twelfth time that day, but his mother continued her lecture. "Bobby remembered my name today and even asked for Anna and the girls."

"I am not going to apologize for helping one of my former students. Dean is all alone and needs all the help he can get. I’ll go and check in on dad before taking a shower."

Castiel went up the stairs. He felt sticky from all the perspiration that clung to his body. A much-needed cold shower waited for him. He wanted to see Bobby. He heard the first verse of Hound Dog as he headed towards the entertainment room. Castiel smiled when he entered. He had never been an Elvis fan but ever since childhood Bobby would play the King's music.

He found his dad sitting on his wheelchair, bopping his head as usual. Castiel could not get used to the fact that his seventy-year-old father suffered from Alzheimer's. Robert Singer used to be a robust man, standing at six feet tall and weighing around two hundred and fifteen pounds. In the last two years he lost a lot of weight. Castiel approached Rufus, who sat on the wood floor humming along to Elvis. He waved at the older man. Rufus smiled at Cas.

Castiel knelt next to his father and touched his hand. "Hi, daddy."

As usual Bobby didn’t respond. After a couple of minutes, Castiel removed his hand from Bobby's. He fought tears from falling. Everyday Rufus and Missouri would assist Naomi in feeding, bathing and dressing Bobby. Castiel came up with a brilliant idea of constructing an elevator in the house. This made things much easier for everyone when wheeling Bobby in between floors. 

Castiel placed a quilt over his father's lap. He kissed his forehead tenderly. "Love you, dad."

Rufus already stood up. "I'll be taking this stubborn old goat downstairs now. Sometimes he enjoys watching your mama cook."

"Thanks, Rufus," Castiel told the man that he considered part of the family.

Cas undressed in his ensuite bathroom. He stood in front of a mirror tacked behind the door to gaze at his reflection. The last words Dean whispered huskily to him continued replaying in his mind. "I've always found you sexy as hell. I still do." Castiel leaned in closer to the mirror. He had never been considered sexy by anyone. The only thing he had going for him were his big baby blues. In his opinion his remaining features were average. He did go on daily morning runs and this helped Cas remain physically fit.

Even Meg Masters, a pharmacist he currently dated referred to him as a cute nerd. Dean most likely yanked his chain. Castiel hopped in the stall to finally take a much appreciated cold shower. Once he was satisfied, he dried himself and put on a pair of white briefs.

"Castiel! Get down here at once!" His heart pounded thinking something happened to his father. He put on an old navy-blue t-shirt and a pair of faded Levis. Castiel practically ran down the stairs.

His mother came into view at the bottom of the stairs. "What happened? Is dad alright?"

"Yes, of course, silly."

Castiel's accelerated heartbeat returned to its normal steady pace. "So why the hell did you almost give me a heart attack?"

"Crowley called from the store."

"What did he want?" Castiel prayed Dean had nothing to do with the store manager’s impromptu call.

"The police are there. It seems that Winchester boy already caused trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

As Castiel drove to the front of the hardware store, he instantly saw two patrol cars parked outside the family business. A group of busybodies already gossiped from across the street. Donna Hanscum, Lawrence's newest officer kept anyone from entering the hardware store. She had been one of Castiel's prized pupils four years ago. Her amber eyes lit up a soon as they landed on her favorite teacher. They exchanged quick greetings before she waved him entrance.

Castiel pinched his nose before entering the establishment. He stood frozen in his tracks once he set foot in the store. The sight that greeted him was of two men sprawled over the linoleum floor with two police officers and the Sheriff, crouching over them. The English teacher identified Dean's tawny head immediately. He gritted his teeth and fisted his hands at his sides. Alastair Riggs, Alfie's older brother held Dean down forcefully with a knee on his back. He pointed a pistol at the ex-con's spiky hair. Another officer, Zachariah Yates held the prostrated man's arms backwards by twisting them forcefully. Castiel’s vision turned red at the way the two policemen manhandled Dean; no better than a wild animal.

His eyes landed on the other prone man, who ended up being none other than Balthazar Talbot, the late Bela's oldest brother. Sheriff Jody Mills kneeled adjacent to him, but it was obvious by her almost casual stance that she did not consider the downed man a threat. Castiel observed the chaotic scene for almost two minutes and no one noticed his presence yet.

He observed eighteen-year-old Jo Harvelle witness the entire debacle with wide heavily kohl lined dark eyes from behind the counter. The store manager, Fergus Crowley entered the scene from the stockroom. He spoke to the Chief, "Mrs. Singer said Castiel is on his way."

"Wonderful," Jody murmured.

"Get the fuck off me, pig!" Dean snarled at Zachariah. He tried in vain to free himself, but it only made the officer twist his arm harder. "If you weren't a pig with a badge, I’d shove your balls down your throat!" He went on cursing at the two cops. They remained forcefully holding him down. Castiel blushed as he continued hearing Dean curse at Heckle and Jeckle. Sadness swept over him, thinking how hard prison turned the Winchester. He could not blame him one bit.

Zachariah spoke close to Dean's exposed ear. "Keep shooting your mouth boy. I might shoot your trailer trash ass after all."

Castiel had enough! Dean’s parole could certainly be revoked due to an arrest. He finally made his presence known. "What in God's name happened here?" Everyone finally looked his way.

Jo nervously approached her employer. "Mr. Novak, it was awful! Crowley promised me Winchester would never come into the store while I was here all alone. To make matters worse, Balthazar Talbot came in and as soon as he saw Winchester he attacked him. The two of them started hurling insults and that's when the punching and choking began. They tumbled into the canned paint aisle, knocking everything down in the process. I called the police and thank God I did! Winchester smashed Mr. Talbot's throat causing him to black out!"

After the teen spoke a mouthful, Crowley spoke. "You see, Castiel. I told you it would be a terrible decision on your part hiring Winchester. Word spread as I predicted about him working here, landing on Balthazar's ears. Can you blame the man for whipping the man's ass? He did kill his baby sister. Now look at this mess! It's going to take me forever to get all of this cleaned up." He motioned at all the fallen and broken items scattered around them.

For the first time Castiel gazed at the mess. It looked as if a small tornado hit the hardware store. Paint rollers and brushes were scattered about, as well as cans of all sizes. Displays were overturned, and bright red enamel covered sections of linoleum. A large sack of birdseed lay shredded. The seeds carpeted an entire aisle.

Sheriff Mills finally spoke. "You did wrong Castiel. As Police Chief I needed to be informed of your impromptu decision to hire Winchester. Any idiot would surmise Balthazar showing up here to beat the crap out of his sister's killer." She checked the downed man once more for injuries before standing up. “His parole officer is in deep shit for not notifying me.”

Castiel was close to seething when neither of the two buffoons released Dean and continued forcefully holding him down over the cold floor. "Will you finally release the man?" Zachariah's dark bovine eyes shined with malice towards Dean. Cas knew the officer would love nothing more than to take him to an alley and beat the crap out of him. Dean needed public support more than ever. "Dean is unarmed and won’t pose a threat. For Christ's sake, all of you are armed!"

Alastair patted Dean and informed the Sheriff he was indeed unarmed. Castiel rolled his eyes. Jody motioned for the officers to let go of him.

"Unhand me, douche bag!" Dean bellowed at Zachariah, who pushed him hard against the counter.

"Shut that pretty mouth of yours, boy or you’ll spend the night in jail."

"Fuck you!"

Castiel winced as Zachariah aimed his pistol at Dean's temple for a couple of seconds. "Enough both of you!"

Dean moved himself away from the two dumb ass cops. He fisted his hands at his sides. Cas immediately noticed the blood smeared on his face and his bronze complexion had turned pale. His emerald eyes glittered with hatred.

He turned to Zachariah. "One day we'll run into each other when you ain’t wearing your pig uniform. Then we'll see who the real man is."

"That sounds like a threat, Winchester," the Sheriff stated.

Castiel walked next to Dean and poked him in the chest. Idiot couldn’t afford to be arrested. "You shush this instant." His former student glanced at him with hard eyes and a clenched jaw. He finally seemed to be quiet and calmed down a bit. Castiel stood in front of him as if to shield him from the officers and everyone else present. He blamed Talbot also for everything that took place in the hardware late that afternoon.

Balthazar Talbot rubbed his throat and rose to his height of 5'10. His light blue eyes darkened in rage when they landed on Dean. The man became enraged for the second time that afternoon. "Fucking gutter rat! I swear I will gut you and skin you alive! You got balls showing up here again after killing Bela. Did you think you would get away with it?!"

The Sheriff held on to Balthazar's arm. "Enough, Balthazar! Wanna press charges against Winchester?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course, I do!"

Crowley interrupted. "To be frank, Talbot threw the first punch." He sounded reluctant, but the store manager was known for always being frank.

"Ha! There you go, Sheriff. Shouldn't Dean be the one to press charges then? It's the fair thing to do." Castiel asked Jody.

The Sheriff stared at the linoleum and rubbed the back of her neck. "Castiel…"

Dean said no from behind Cas.

"Don't you dare do me any favors, you hear?! I am going to gut you open like you did to my sister. She was so beautiful in life but after you butchered her, she resembled a monster. How could you kill an innocent seventeen-year-old girl?"

"Am I the only one that considers that a threat?" Castiel inquired, looking at the Sheriff.

Jody told Balthazar she would drive him home. The man glared daggers at Dean while being escorted out. Castiel felt for the broken man. The Talbot family never recovered from Bela's tragic murder. He could never fathom losing Anna in such a horrific manner.

Before the Sheriff exited the store, Castiel informed her to make sure Balthazar never entered it. If he did, he would press trespassing charges himself. Once the police left, Castiel instructed Jo and Crowley to start cleaning things up. He would return and help them as soon as he settled Dean in the studio apartment.

"Jesus, Castiel. Don't you feel an ounce of pity for Talbot? The man lost his sister in such a tragic way."

"I sympathize with him, Crowley, I do, but I won’t abide him attacking an innocent man in my store." Castiel's electric blue gaze landed on Dean, who remained silent. The tawny haired man’s split lip smeared blood on his face and t-shirt.

A customer entered the store breaking the tension in the air. Crowley greeted him and asked what he could help him with. Jo returned to the counter. Castiel instructed Dean to follow him in an authoritative manner. They entered the stockroom to climb the stairs that led to Dean's small apartment. He did not need to turn around to see if Dean followed him. Castiel became scared at how attuned his sixth sense was when it came to his former rebellious student. He almost tripped.

“Careful teacher,” Dean held his arm. Mr. Singer felt electricity shoot up his skin.

Castiel headed to the ship style kitchen to fetch ice from the refrigerator. He placed six ice cubes on a lime green towel. The teacher wrapped it efficiently and handed it to Dean. The taller man leaned casually against the small stove. Dean covered his swollen cut lip with the ice, wincing in the process.

"I want the details, Dean. What the hell happened?" Castiel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who died and made you my parole officer?" Castiel could not help himself and smirked. This Dean in front of him was reminding him of his former rebel student. Maybe prison had not broken him completely.

Castiel's eyes held his for what felt like a minute. "I got every right to know since I am your boss now and the altercation took place at my store."

Silence ensued for a while, then Dean finally broke it. "The truth is Talbot attacked me and I defended myself. That's the fucking truth and I don't give a shit if you believe me or not!" Dean lied because deep inside what Castiel thought of him meant a whole lot to him. He had always felt that way since Mr. Singer taught him Literature. Whenever the young instructor praised his essays Dean would be on cloud nine for days. It took him away from his pathetic home life.

"I believe you," Castiel whispered.

Dean tossed the ice cubes into the sink, making them break into pieces and some scattered on the black and white floor tiles. Castiel swiftly started picking them up and throwing them in the sink. Dean caught the sides of his old t-shirt and dragged it over his head. Castiel faced him and could not prevent himself from eyeballing the golden muscled chest. Dean obviously got plenty of exercise in prison. His upper arm muscles bulged, and he had a flat toned stomach with a mouthwatering six pack.

Dean wadded the shirt in his right hand. He gazed at Castiel wantonly. Cas knew his former student tried to decompose him. Well he would not grant him the satisfaction. He always knew how to handle Winchester. "What do you think you are doing?"

"My shirt got splattered with blood, so I am changing." He smirked as he leaned in closer to Castiel. "Don't tell me you thought I was gonna ravage ya?" Cas looked into Dean's eyes which turned dark. His pupils were dilated, and the irises became dark green.

"Wishing I jump your bones?" Dean asked huskily.

Before walking out of the kitchen, Castiel turned and said, "In your dreams."

Dean returned to the furnished living room with a white t-shirt on. He ran a hand through his short spiky hair. "I see some things never change." Castiel asked what he meant by that as he sat on the plaid sofa.

"Just that ya still got an answer for everything." His eyes remained on Castiel's pink plump lips. Dean licked his own.

"That is not true." Cas slightly smiled.

Dean went back to the kitchen to get them some iced tea. Castiel earlier stocked the refrigerator with some fruit and he discovered a container of tea in one of the cabinets. Dean was unaware how much his bow-legged swagger affected his teacher. Castiel had never been so sexually attracted to anyone in his entire life, including Meg and Michael.

Michael turned out to be his first love and sex at first was great, but it wasn't as epic as described in the poems, Castiel read since his adolescence. He and Meg screwed around once a week after he brought her home after their weekly dates. Castiel cared for the pharmacist, but he had not been able to fall in love with her and something lacked in their sex life. Suddenly, a vision of his and Dean's bodies entwined in between tangled sheets formed before his eyes. He had to control the intense lust he started feeling for Dean. He was here to help him and prove his innocence; nothing else could happen between the two of them. Oh Lord! He’s turning into a Dean Winchester groupie!

The object of his lust reentered the living room. He offered Castiel a glass of the much-welcomed iced tea. Castiel thanked Dean and took a long sip. "Dean, I thought I told you that I would personally escort you to the store tomorrow morning and introduce you to Jo and Crowley. What were you doing there today?"

Dean drank all his tea before finally answering. "I remembered the hardware sold snacks and I was starving."

"I left fruit in the refrigerator for you."

"Well I want the real deal not rabbit food."

"McKinney’s is at walking distance." That was the coziest and cheapest eating establishment in all of Lawrence. Castiel even took Meg there once a month for dinner. It was about two miles from the hardware store. Dean could easily walk to the place. Castiel felt foolish for not leaving Dean any money to buy necessities.

"I did go, but the old hag of the hostess did not allow me to stay with the excuse that there were no available tables."

Castiel’s nostrils flared. There were always available tables at McKinney's at any time of the day. Dean must have read his mind. "There were like four empty tables. I can't blame them for not wanting to serve a sewer rat in their establishment."

"Dean, I…"

"You better get going, teacher. We don't want the Daisy Riggs of Lawrence to spread malicious gossip about good old Castiel Singer being seen, entering Winchester's apartment and they were in there for a long time alone."

"I don't give a damn, you are coming with me!" Castiel's apparent anger surprised Dean. The slightly shorter man grabbed Dean’s hand to lead him out of the studio apartment. The Winchester genuinely smiled for the first time that day. As they flew out the store, Castiel instructed Jo to call his mom and tell her he would not be home for dinner.

As they entered the Prius, Dean asked him where they headed to. Castiel smirked and replied, "McKinney's."


	4. Chapter 4

Less than ten minutes later, Castiel opened McKinney's front glass door. A fidgety Dean remained outside staring at the pavement. His former teacher gently held his right wrist and dragged him inside. Cas plastered a wide fake smile that would make a beauty pageant contestant envious. His electric blue orbs scanned the perimeter. The establishment was only half full of patrons. The hostess approached them.

"Why hello there Norma. How is Gus faring after knee surgery?" Castiel asked in a dulcet voice.

The sixty something year old hostess happened to be married to the owner of McKinney's. "Howdy, Castiel." The smile on her rouged wrinkled lips froze as soon as her squinty eyes landed on Dean.

"You can imagine how old Gus is doing. At our age it's more difficult for our creaky and brittle bones to fully heal. He starts physical therapy next week." Norma did not dare look in Dean's direction and focused her entire attention on Castiel.

"Give him my best please." Castiel waited to see if the old biddy brought up Dean's earlier visit to the restaurant. She remained silent on the topic. Cas turned towards Dean and placed a hand on one of his biceps. "Norma, you remember Dean Winchester. He is our hardware's newest employee and one of my prized pupils."

Dean did not budge from the spot where he stood since the two of them entered the eating establishment. Castiel pulled him towards him. "Dean, you remember Norma Morris, don't you?" Cas gripped his upper arm tighter. The smile remained pasted on his face. He started to freak Dean out a bit.

The town outcast rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "Miz Morris."

Norma acknowledged him with a curt nod that matched Dean's tone. The old hag raked her gaze from Dean's spiky hair to his worn-out boots. Castiel broke the tension. "What's your special tonight, Norma? I'm salivating for a well-done Angus bacon cheeseburger with curly fries." He remembered Dean's fixation with burgers and McKinney's was famous for its Angus burgers.

"You're in luck tonight, sugar. That is today's special." She led the duo to a booth in the back of the restaurant. Castiel felt Dean's arm release some of its tension. He reluctantly let go of him as they sat across from each other on leather benches.

"Will you want iced tea with your meal, Castiel?" Norma asked sweetly.

"Yes, please." He gazed at Dean, who nervously played with his place mat.

The hostess finally looked Dean's way. "What are you having?" Castiel noticed that the old biddy finally acknowledging Dean. She better get used to seeing a lot of him in the near future.

Dean's emerald eyes landed on her. "Same as he."

"Lisa," Norma called over a brunette, who donned the standard pink waitress uniform. "Two Angus specials and iced teas!" Before leaving them, Norma told Castiel to say hi to his mother. He nodded, and she finally left.

Lisa rapidly appeared to set two tall iced tea glasses in front of each man. "Your food should arrive shortly." Her cinnamon eyes landed on Dean for the first time and widened in pleasant surprise. "Dean Winchester, ain’t cha supposed to be in prison?"

Castiel winced. Dean drank a sip of the cold tea and smirked at the waitress. "Ya know they would eventually release my ass. Why? You been pining for me, sweetheart?"

"Yeah right! I got four kids now."

Dean sipped more tea and spat it out upon hearing how busy his friend had been for the last decade. "Shit girl! How ya manage all those rugrats?"

Lisa giggled. "Patience and low-income day care."

Castiel remembered Lisa was a member of the Braeden family that were also considered trailer trash just like the Winchesters. She was probably Dean's same age, but wrinkles already surrounded her eyes. Poor woman must lead a rough life. Cas never got the chance to teach her since the young girl dropped out in the ninth grade.

"How come your pa didn't tell me you were home when I bumped into him last night?"

Castiel swiftly observed Dean clench his jaw as soon as she mentioned his father. He drank more of the iced tea.

"Lisa! Table two is still waiting for their drinks!"

"Gotta go! It was great seeing you again, Dean. Don't be a stranger."

"Believe me I won't be, sweetheart."

Cas could not believe Dean flirted with Lisa right in front of him. He crossed his arms. Oh God what the hell is wrong with him? He has no right to be jealous over anyone Dean flirts with. Geez! He dated Meg for crying out loud!

"It's obvious the two of you know each other quite well."

Dean smirked. "You can say that."

Castiel was going to ask him how well but Lisa returned with their food. Dean licked his lips as he eyed the juicy Angus burger. "You guys want ketchup?"

Dean answered yes, while Cas simultaneously replied no. Lisa placed the red plastic container next to her friend's plate. "You should come visit me and the kids some time, Dean. My husband and I no longer live together. We're hoping to use our tax returns to pay for the divorce."

"I may take you up on the offer, darling." He winked at her. Castiel cut his burger furiously with a knife.

"Lisa! The occupants of table four are ready to place their order!"

"I'll return with more tea."

Dean smothered his curly fries with ketchup. Castiel was not a fan of the condiment and cringed. The tawny haired man shoved a handful of fries in his mouth. He barely chewed them. He repeated the action again. A smear of ketchup adorned a corner of his lower lip. He began eating the burger like a Neanderthal. Castiel had never seen someone behave so improperly at the dinner table. He ate a couple of fries and half of his burger.

The ex con noticed Castiel's appalled reaction and it infuriated him. He purposely grabbed a handful of ketchup smothered fries and shoved him in his mouth. He went on and did the same thing with his burger. Then he roughly wiped his greasy lips with a shirt sleeve. Lisa came back to refresh their glasses with more iced tea. Castiel took a sip and Dean gulped it all down. He wiped his mouth with the back of a hand. Cas glared at him.

"Check please, sweetheart?"

Lisa complied. Castiel was going to take the check from her but Dean beat him to it. His former teacher really pissed him off tonight. Lisa quickly left to another table after wishing them a good night.

"You just keep on adding insult to injury, teacher."

"Come on Dean, I know you don't have money. Please let me pay." Castiel retrieved a twenty-dollar bill from his leather wallet.

Dean removed a couple of wrinkled bills from his jeans. Cas wondered where he got the money from. Then it hit him that inmates were assigned jobs in prison. They were paid a measly pittance but since Dean served ten years, he might have a little something saved. 

"Alright, go ahead and pay," Castiel relented.

Dean got out of the booth like a bat out of hell. Castiel left Lisa's tip before following him. In the process he heard some of the restaurant patrons making remarks about Dean. He also heard some people being shocked good old Castiel Singer hung around an ex con. Cas smiled at them, as he followed Dean to the front booth.

Norma was already at the cashier and started warming up to Dean. She accepted his money and handed him back the change. "I hope the meal was to your satisfaction." Dean flew out of McKinney's. Castiel waved goodbye to Norma.

Dean already waited for Castiel outside the Prius. He eyed his former student over the vehicle's roof. The ex con seethed with anger. Once they were inside, Castiel could no longer remain quiet. "Cease your tantrum this exact minute!"

"Fuck you, teacher! You are acting like a rich snob, Mr. High & Mighty!"

"Don't you swear at me, Winchester! How about showing some gratitude?"

"I bet you want me to show you gratitude. Do you want me to literally kiss your ass?!"

"Go to hell!" Castiel exclaimed. He put the gear in reverse and the Prius bumped with a cement wall.

"What the fuck?! If you don't improve your driving skills, we might just end up in hell!"

Castiel glared daggers at him before putting the gear in drive. He drove in silence for the remainder of the short drive. In no time, they were back at the hardware store. As soon as the teacher parked the automobile, Dean descended it and slammed the door. Castiel winced. He felt like an ass.

Dean headed towards the building. "Dean, wait a minute. Let me pay you your first week in advance."

His former student approached the vehicle. He leaned inside. Castiel was in the process of writing a check for him. Dean's hand caught his wrist. Cas gulped nervously. His eyes locked with Dean's for a moment. "Don't do me any favors. I ain’t no friggin’ charity case."

Suddenly, Dean let go of his hand as if it burned him. Cas opened his mouth to apologize but the Winchester didn’t allow Castiel to say anything. He turned around and headed into the dark street. Cas placed a shaky hand over his racing heart.

Dean walked for the next half hour. He reached the poorest section of the county which was made up of rusty trailer homes and run down dilapidated wooden houses. "Home sweet home," Dean murmured to himself.

He kicked a rock on the cobbled road. He still fumed. Although Dean had to admit he was mad at himself. He should not have eaten like a caveman in front of him. Castiel came from a rich family and the man’s manners were impeccable. He on the other hand came from white trailer trash and no one ever instilled any manners in him. He only wanted to impress his sexy former teacher, but he ended up disgusting him tonight.

As he continued walking, Dean noticed a group of scrawny kids playing soccer in an abandoned field where the grass grew knee high. Years ago, he’d been one of those skinny kids, playing with the neighboring children to escape his father. A red truck drove by him with a family of four in it. Dean looked at them enviously. All he ever wanted in life was to have a real family. A bearded man wearing a dirty trucker cap and stained wife beater scratched his armpits as he maliciously stared at Dean.

The small white one story wooden house that served as Dean's so-called home until the day of his arrest stood in the corner. An obese woman wearing a flowered housedress sat with her knees open on her rickety porch. The woman reminded him of his own mother, who ran away to Chicago with a lover and never looked back, leaving Dean and his two younger brothers, Sam and Adam with John.

Two rusty cars adorned the Winchester home's driveway. To the side stood a chicken coop with a couple of hens in it. The lawn unkempt as usual. The light of the television set could be seen through the window. Dean opened the unlocked front door. What a surprise. Not! John sat on the old plaid couch with his hand inside the front of his boxers, drinking from a can of Coors.

Dean instantly noticed his father looked thin and his hair started going grey. He entered the small living room, noticing the stains on the cheap carpet. His father finally realized he wasn't alone. He recognized his oldest son. "You," he said with a voice laced with contempt. "I knew you were going to show your ugly mug here sooner or later. Get out of the damn way! Can't cha see I'm watching Jerry Springer?!"

His son remained standing in front of the TV. "Hey dad."

"Get your ass out of the fucking way!"

Dean moved but it wasn't because he was afraid of John. He just wanted to check out his former home. All the furnishing remained the same. The flower curtains in the kitchen became yellow with age. The counter had a hole from when Sam placed a hot pot on it. John gave him a good beating for it that afternoon.

Fortunately, his younger brothers left home. Adam was stationed in an army base in North Carolina and Sam studied law in Stanford. The kid was the family's crown jewel. His 4.0 GPA got him a full scholarship. Castiel always sent Dean letters, entailing his brothers' achievements. His siblings always kept in touch with him. Sam even offered for him to meet him in Stanford, but Dean's parole wouldn't allow it.

Dean returned to the dingy living room and switched off the old television set. "What the hell do you think you are doing, punk?" John slammed the beer can on the wobbly center table.

"How ya been, dad?" Dean sat in the other corner of the sofa. He held one of John's arms. The smell of beer assailed his nostrils.

"Get your God damned hand away from me!" Dean tightened his grip on the older man's thin arm to demonstrate to his old man, he would no longer allow him to use his fists on him.

"Living alone now?"

"What's it to you? No way in hell are you moving back in." John glared at his first born. His father’s vicious words didn’t surprise Dean. During his ten-year prison tenure, he never received any phone calls, correspondence or visits from his father. He never told anyone, but it hurt like crazy. His mother abandoned him as a boy and then his alcoholic father. The naïve hope Dean still held that his father would be glad to see him quickly evaporated.

"No way in hell I would move in here. Got my own digs in town. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Things were a lot better before your ugly mug showed up." John Winchester would never change.

"Heard from Sam and Adam?"

"Pfft, are we the Waltons? Never hear from those ingrates and I don't really give a shit if I ever do. Just like I don't care to hear from you, too. Ya get me?"

Those words hurt Dean more than when the drunken bastard beat him. He fought the urge to leave right then. Deep inside all Dean wanted was to have some sort of a relationship with his father. "Listen, dad. We are blood, man. Don't cha think we can start all over? I don't want you living a lonely existence and dying all alone."

He waited for his father to say something. John opened another can of Coors and gulped half of it down. He wiped his mouth with a dirty shirt. "Sounds like prison turned you into a bigger pussy, boy. I got no damn time for you. So, get the hell out of my house!"

Dean wanted so badly to punch the older man. He resisted the urge and released his hold on his father. He rose and said, "Rot in hell, old man." With those words he exited his former home.

He banged the weathered screen door on his way out. Dean headed to the shed situated adjacent to the house. Most of it was used as a chicken coop now. One of the hens pecked on his boots; then went on its way back to its nest. Dean smirked as his eyes landed on his baby, a cherry red and silver Yamaha 750.

He walked towards it and was satisfied at what he saw. Dust covered the bike. It desperately needed a tune up and the tires had to be changed. He would be able to do all that since he received his mechanic certification in prison. Now he would no longer have to rely on others like Castiel Singer for rides.

Suddenly, Dean heard a loud growl from the dark corner of the shed. It was probably one of John's mongrels that he trained as attack dogs. A large brown mutt stood by the doorway now. Dean was surprised John did not keep this cur chained up, like he usually did with the other dogs.

The animal's growling intensified. Dean scanned the shed for something to hit the dog with, in case it leaped on him. It stared at Dean. The human did the same. As he took in the soft fur, size of the animal and the half-bitten ear, Dean's eyes widened. The dog began to whine. "Wolf, is that you?"

Wolf had been four years old when Dean was arrested. That made him almost fifteen now. It was a miracle the poor creature still lived. Dean remembered throwing rocks at Wolf's mother with a group of his friends. Later that night, he returned with food scraps and fed the bitch and her five pups. He did that for about a week until unfortunately, one afternoon he found her dead in the middle of the road. Sammy helped him carry the five orphaned puppies home. The puppies whining and crying alerted John and he took four of the pups with him and dumped them God knows where. By a miracle, he allowed the boys to keep Wolf, who became Dean's shadow.

The man remained incredulous as he continued staring at his beloved pet. Wolf whined once again. Dean slowly approached him and held out his fingers, so the dog could sniff them. "Come here, boy."

Wolf sank to its belly and crawled towards his master. Dean dropped to his knees and buried his fingers through the dog's fur. He scratched behind his ears. In return Wolf licked his face and head butted him. "Ah, Wolf." Dean could not believe something he loved dearly had been spared for him.

Wolf snuggled his head into Dean's lap. He wrapped his arms around the canine's neck and buried his face against the animal's side. For the first time in almost eleven years, Dean wept.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel savored with closed eyes some of Missouri's divine peach cobbler. He washed it down with scintillating almond roasted coffee. Missouri prepared him an early dinner since he made plans to escort Meg to an outdoor concert at six that evening. His best friend, Gabriel Milton and his girlfriend, Kali were going to accompany the couple. Meg had been getting on Cas' nerves ever since he informed her about Dean being paroled and working at the hardware store. Every conversation the two of them shared came to the same conclusion, a heated argument. The high school teacher felt relief after Gabe told him that him and Kali would be joining them that evening.

His cell phone started buzzing. Castiel thought it was Meg but was surprised to see the hardware's phone number. He sighed before answering. Crowley's voice sounded from the other end. "We got a situation here, Castiel."

Castiel got up and started washing his dish, spoon and mug while he listened to his longtime employee. "What now, Crowley?"

"Remember that little group of hooligans we’ve been keeping our eye on for the last couple of weeks. We apprehended one of the young weasels trying to perform the five-finger discount today. I want to call the police, but Winchester is adamant that I don't."

Cas dried his hands. He momentarily closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why not?"

Crowley laughed. "How the hell should I know? Maybe due to some sort of thug code? He had the audacity to threaten me. Winchester says if I call the police he’s going to kick my ass."

Castiel chuckled. "Tickles my heart that the image of Winchester beating me to a bloody pulp fills you with glee."

"Oh please, Crowley. I know you are exaggerating."

"I'm warning you, Castiel. I don't think I will be able to work with the ex-con for much longer."

"Let me talk to him…never mind I’ll be there in ten minutes. Just try to keep the shoplifter there." Castiel hung up. Thankfully, he was already dressed for the concert. He hoped the situation at the store would not take too long. He told Meg he’d pick her up in a half hour.

His mother scared the living daylights out of him when he was leaving the kitchen. Castiel could read her as a book and knew she’d been eavesdropping in the hallway. "I knew you hiring that boy would be a grave mistake. He is nothing but trouble. Oh no, but you are so headstrong and were convinced that with your help he would become a better person. He's been nothing but a thorn on your side since his return. I can't even walk with my head held high in town because all my friends whisper about my son's friendship with a convict."

"It's a shame, mother, that your world revolves around what those harpies you consider friends think about you. When was the last time they came to visit dad, huh?!"

Naomi blanched. Her son continued venting out. "Dean has hardly been back in town for a week. He is trying his hardest to stay out of trouble. I won’t stop being his friend and I know he will change for the better. You better get used to the busybodies, gossiping about my friendship with him because I do not plan on abandoning Dean."

Cas inwardly cringed. He never spoke to his mother that way, but he had it with her and most of the townspeople constantly berating Dean. "What time are you returning home from the concert?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Mother, I am 34 for Christ's sake! Stop treating me like a child. See you tomorrow."

He stopped by a hallway mirror and straightened his navy-blue Polo shirt's collar. Missouri passed by carrying a wicker hamper filled with clean towels. "You look handsome, Pumpkin. That color brings out the color of your beautiful baby blues."

Castiel leaned down and kissed her plump cheek. "Love you, Missouri. Let me go say bye to dad before I leave."

Five minutes later, Cas drove his Prius to the hardware store. Sometimes he imagined how his life would have turned out if Michael had not left him for Anna. They made plans to move to Nashville, where Michael would finish law school. Castiel had already received his teaching certification and he could have obtained employment at a nearby school. Unfortunately, he made the mistake of inviting Michael over for Thanksgiving weekend all those years ago. As soon as he met vivacious Anna, he fell in love with her. Castiel's sister has always been the popular sibling. She was invited to all the parties as opposed to her brother, who preferred to stay home reading a book.

The heartache Castiel used to experience every time he remembered Michael and his betrayal was practically nonexistent now and he was grateful for that. Cas considered himself a coward because until this day, he never told his parents or sister of his bisexuality. The only three people in the entire world, who knew, were Missouri, Gabriel and Michael. Sometimes Castiel wondered how Anna would react to Michael’s flirtatiousness upon them meeting, if she knew the truth of her brother’s relationship with the man.

After the Michael debacle, Castiel had been sorely tempted to leave Lawrence and go somewhere far. Unfortunately, Bobby's Alzheimer's started to progress more, and he did not have the heart to leave his father in his debilitating condition. Anna married Michael and the newlyweds left Lawrence and moved to Nashville. Castiel loved his father more than anything in the world, but on few occasions, he believed time passed him by, while he waited for his father to die. Tears cascaded down his face. He hated thinking that way and swiftly chastised himself.

Castiel knew that was something terrible for a son to think about his father. Bobby had been such a loving and understanding father before the Alzheimer's started to take a toll on his health. Cas changed his morbid train of thought and focused on tonight's outdoor classic concert. He looked forward to it. He needed to unwind and just hang out with friends.

He parked outside the store and was relieved to see everything seemed to be running normal. He dried his eyes with a handkerchief before exiting the car. When he opened the front door, Castiel immediately saw Jo at the cash register attending the local florist, who was purchasing nails and a hammer. He greeted both women.

Jo blew a gigantic bubblegum bubble. Once it popped she smiled at her boss. "Hey, boss man! The party is in the office."

"Thanks, Jo." At least the teenager knew not to comment on what had transpired in the store earlier. He did not want any more Dean related gossip to spread around.

Castiel entered Crowley’s office through an ajar door. The store manager leaned against the wall adjacent a window with arms crossed. As per usual, he was dressed in black. His tie hung loose now. Crowley always dressed impeccably, and he must have had a heart attack the first day Dean showed up for work. His former student tended to favor t-shirts, jeans and worn boots. 

Three pairs of eyes landed on Castiel as soon as he entered. He motioned at the office's three occupants to excuse him for a moment. He called Meg to inform her he might be a couple of minutes late in picking her up. Cas had his back towards them, so he couldn’t see Dean roll his eyes during the 2-minute conversation. The Winchester felt a hunch that the lovebirds argued over him.

Castiel finished the conversation and turned back to the three of them. "Sorry about that."

He noticed a boy with large amber eyes and messy tawny hair. He could not be older than eight. The boy seemed frightened.

Crowley walked away from where he’d been standing and approached the desk. He retrieved a plastic alarm clock. "This is what the little thief tried to rob from us. Jo witnessed him stealing the clock. I stopped the future crime boss and when I pulled up his shirt, sure enough just like Jo said, I found the stolen item."

"He's god damned lying!" the accused thief yelled at Crowley. "I didn't steal nothing!"

"I caught you red handed, you little hoodlum!" Crowley waved the clock in front of the boy. "Don't think we don't know about you and your little gang of misfits coming here every week and stealing something from us."

"We never stole nothing!" the kid said defiantly.

"That does it! The little weasel is not even remorseful for his wrong doing. I am calling the cops!"

"I told you what would happen if you called the cops, Crowley." Dean slid from the desk's corner and stood next to the store manager and Castiel.

"I don't need to listen to you, Winchester. You work for me."

"I work for Castiel not you." Dean inched closer to the shorter man. Crowley bristled, and Dean smiled at him practically in a challenging manner.

"The two of you work for me." Castiel finally spoke. Dean stared at him with a narrowed gaze. In it Castiel saw no apology regarding Dean's behavior the other night during the abysmal dinner. His use of Cas' given name did not go unnoticed by the teacher.

"Crowley is right. We must follow store policy regarding shoplifting. Crowley apprehended him in possession of a stolen item. The police need to be notified."

Dean spoke to Castiel in a reproachable way. "He is only nine years old. What kind of person would call the police for this?

Castiel made the mistake of looking at the kid, who was visibly scared now. His eyes kept moving between the three adults that would determine his fate. Cas glared at Dean even as his heart threatened to overrule his head. Castiel already knew he was not going to call the police. "Let me talk to him for a moment. What's his name?"

Crowley shrugged his shoulders. "The little demon would not tell us his damn name."

"Ben Braeden. His mom and I are friends." Dean provided the information abruptly.

Castiel raised his eyebrows. "OK"

"Remember Lisa, the waitress from the diner?"

Cas managed to say a simple oh. Was that the reason Dean became the boy's champion? Perhaps he was trying to impress Lisa. That notion did not suit with Castiel at all. Cas bit the inside of his cheek when he pictured Dean taking Lisa up on her offer to visit her and the kids. It was obvious he had already gotten to know young Ben. Castiel remembered when Dean told him he was horny. Could it be that he already bedded the waitress?

Dean pleaded with his former teacher. "Please cut the kid some slack. His parents are getting divorced and he's not taking it well."

"I am not surprised you would condone criminal behavior, Winchester. Maybe if people would refrain from cutting you some slack you would not have ended up in prison." Crowley spoke full of venom.

"Yeah and maybe if someone rearranged your face as a kid, you would not have ended up being a sanctimonious dick. Guess we'll never know, huh."

Crowley's face became thunderous and he clenched his fists. "Why you…"

"Bring it, Crowley, any time."

Castiel could tell Dean itched for a brawl. Crowley's behavior surprised him though. If Dean weren't taller and stronger, he would take him on. The store manager knew that the younger man would wipe the floor with him. So, he refrained himself from a physical altercation with Dean.

"Enough!" Castiel turned to Crowley. "Go help Jo with something." He turned to Dean. "And you…we need to talk but first I must deal with this child."

"So, help me God, Castiel. If you do not press charges against that little devil; I quit!" Crowley said while pointing at Ben.

Dean was the one that responded, "Good!"

Castiel glared at Dean. Then he tried to placate a livid Crowley. "You are not quitting because I won’t allow it. Crowley, you are an invaluable asset to this store. I am extremely grateful for you running things since dad got ill. I do reserve the right not to call the police in this case. You know as well as I that we make exceptions to store policy all the time." Crowley murmured something indecipherable under his breath before stalking out of the office.

Dean whispered, "Asshole."

Castiel shot Dean with a furious glance before telling him to shut up. He turned his back to the tawny haired man and walked around the oak desk to confront Ben.

"Ben is your name?" Castiel knelt in front of the boy, who had relaxed once Crowley vacated the office.

"Maybe." He swung his feet in the air.

Dean stood next to Castiel. "You can trust him, Ben. He's one of the good guys."

"Please let me handle this?"

"Go for it, teacher." Dean sat down once again at the edge of the desk.

"Ben, I know you stole the clock and that you and your friends have been stealing from us for over a month. It probably feels exciting to take things and not pay for them; especially if you get away with it. Do you even realize what you are doing is stealing? It's wrong and you can get in trouble for it. The cops will show up, arrest you and then you would face a judge." Castiel stopped speaking to let the words sink in.

"I won’t call the police this time because I believe everyone deserves one warning. Although if you ever do this again either here or in another store; I will not hesitate to call them.  
Do you understand?"

Ben's large doe eyes became moist. Castiel's heart began to crumble. He leaned closer to him and was about to wrap his arms around the boy's shoulders, but Ben shoved him. Castiel almost fell on the tiled floor but Dean's arms were already around his waist.

"You alright?" Dean asked in Cas' ear. The high school teacher's skin prickled and became hot. Castiel read real concern in the emerald eyes.

"I think I’ll live." Cas started to compose himself. Dean beat him to it and righted his shirt for him. His hand remained underneath the Polo shirt and roamed leisurely down the shorter man's back. Castiel felt his cock stir. He refused to get a boner in front of a minor! "Stop that!" Dean's hand froze for a moment before he removed it from Castiel.

"Just fixing the shirt for ya." Dean smirked at him. Ben watched them in fascination.

Ugh! Castiel cursed internally at himself. Why did Dean Winchester hold the power to affect him with just a few words? He felt himself being all flustered. He believed Dean relished seeing him embarrassed and that is why he baited him every chance he got.

Cas turned to Ben again. "Promise me you won’t ever steal again."

Ben crossed his arms and gazed at the phone on the desk. "You can't prove nothing."

Castiel was shocked at the child's ingratitude. "If Mr. Crowley, the gentleman, who was here, and Miss Harvelle testified in front of a judge what you did here today; you would be in a heap of trouble. We're hoping not to do it this time, but I can't promise, if you do it again."

Dean focused his attention on Ben now. His eyes had been on Castiel's sweet ass the entire time. "It won’t happen again because if it does, then I’ll tell Lisa."

Ben's bravado evaporated. "Please don't tell mom, Dean." His lower lip quivered.

"With the way you behaved with Mr. Singer today, you ain’t leaving me much choice."

Castiel was flabbergasted. Who knew the boy's Achilles Heel turned out to be his mother? Ben's gaze swiftly landed on Castiel before ending up on the floor.

"If you tell her she will be more miserable than she already is. All she does is cry after dad dumped her for the whore he lives with. The electricity was cut off in our trailer cos she was not able to pay it on time. The meat in the fridge went bad. She was able to pay the bills but now we hardly have enough for food. I stole the clock because her cell phone service got cancelled. I don't want mom to cry anymore."

Castiel was dying to hug the kid. He stretched his hand to touch the boy's knee, but Dean held on to his shoulder in warning. Cas nodded his head in agreement. He did not want to repeat Ben pushing him again. Also, the entire lecture he gave the boy would be in vain.

Dean knelt in front of Ben. He tenderly looked at the kid but spoke with a stern voice. "Ya want to cause your mom any more grief by getting caught stealing?"

Ben remained silent but eventually shook his head. He hung his head in defeat. "No, sir."

"Good boy, now no one is telling your mom anything. Apologize to Mr. Singer and scram." 

Castiel’s insides turned to moosh. What was it about a sexy bad boy taking care of a child that stirred something in his heart and all the way to his groin. Castiel told himself to get a grip.

Ben stood up and gazed at Castiel. "Sorry, Mr. Singer; I won't do it no more."

Dean nodded, and the boy ran out through the back door. The sound of his sneakers hitting the pavement echoed through the office. "Thanks for not calling the police. The kid's going through a rough time."

Castiel practically melted upon seeing the current tender look in Dean’s eyes. This man was a walking contradiction. "If he does it again, I won’t have another choice."

"If he does it again, I'll personally tan his butt. He won't be able to sit for at least a week."

"I don't believe in spanking children," Castiel added.

Dean moved closer to him. "How about naughty adults?"

Castiel decided he would not be baited this time and remained quiet. Dean continued. "I knew you would never call the cops. Just like I knew you wouldn't turn me down when I asked you for a job. You got a heart of gold, teacher." He traced Castiel's chest with an index finger.

"Why did you return here, Dean?" Castiel asked breathlessly.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him. "Parole terms and this is my damn hometown, and no one can run me out. I leave on my own terms."

Dean scooted closer to Castiel. His former teacher did not move. "Am I interrupting something?"

Castiel left Dean's side. "Meg, what a pleasant surprise! I thought I was going to pick you up."

Meg sauntered to her boyfriend and held his hand. "I told Becky to drop me off here. That way we can go straight to the concert." She glanced Dean's way, for the first time since entering the office. "You ok, Clarence? I always worry when you are alone with him."

"Actually, you got here in the nick of time. I was about to ravish your boyfriend. Gotta admit his ass looks appetizing as hell in those pants and that shirt brings out his gorgeous eyes."

"You are the vilest creature on the planet," Meg hissed.

Castiel had not even bothered reintroducing Meg and Dean to each other since the two of them mixed as well as oil and vinegar. He looked down at his girlfriend. "Meg, wait for me in the car. I promise not to take long." He handed her the keys. She rose on the tip of her toes to kiss him on the lips. Meg turned towards Dean who scowled at her. She smirked before leaving the office.

"Ya sleeping with her?"

Castiel's head whipped around. "That's none of your business!"

"Answer the question, teacher."

"One day that mouth of yours is going to land you in trouble."

"You know where you want my mouth to be, Mr. Singer."

"Dean, you are incorrigible. Please remain out of trouble."

Castiel stood by the door when a sound that sounded like a whimper came from Dean. He stopped and turned to look at him. Emerald eyes drilled into electric blue. "Don't sleep with her. Sleep with me instead."

Castiel's breath hitched at the very moment. He forced himself to flee the office.


	6. Chapter 6

The concert took place under a massive white tent erected in the country club's golf course. The hundred-dollar tickets would benefit the local high school's performing arts program. A gentle breeze made the environment pleasant for the guests, who enjoyed hearing a string quartet comprised of members from the school orchestra.

Kali pinched Gabriel's right arm when he nodded off for the second time in less than an hour. The art teacher jumped from his seat. He winked at his girlfriend and poured himself champagne. Meg scowled at her boyfriend's best friend. She never understood how the two men got along so well. Gabriel licked his lips before eating a plump red strawberry dipped in chocolate sauce. The short brown-haired man gazed at his dear friend. Castiel's mind seemed to be elsewhere since the four of them met at the country club's entrance. He would get to the bottom of things before the night ended.

Meanwhile, Castiel couldn't cease thinking about his former student. Dean telling him to sleep with him instead of Meg, kept replaying in his head. Castiel admitted to himself he had always been sexually attracted to Dean; even when he was his student. Of course, he never crossed the line with any of his pupils, but Dean Winchester had always been different from the rest. The Winchester was always beautiful in the outside and during his high school days the green-eyed youth always illustrated to the world a gruff exterior. 

Castiel was one of the fortunate people in Lawrence to catch brief glimpses of what lurked beneath the tough guy persona. Once the young English teacher had been able to get Dean to open about poetry and literature, the boy never shut up. The rebel also enjoyed sharing views on religion, politics and pop culture with the handsome teacher.

As they exchanged correspondence during Dean's decade long incarceration, Castiel missed the face to face conversations they partook of. He wondered what the townspeople would say if he and Dean ever became an item. His mother would suffer a stroke on the spot. She had no idea her son was bisexual and to top it all off, if Castiel dated Dean, an ex-con, the woman would go ballistic.

Castiel gulped down a glass of champagne. He felt flustered while imagining himself and Dean nude and sweating with their limbs entwined in bed. His cock stirred. He adjusted his slacks the best he could. The high school teacher focused on the quartet.

Meg automatically noticed his flushed demeanor and faraway look. She nudged his shoulder with one of hers. "Where has your head been all night?" 

Castiel lowered his head to kiss her forehead. "It's been a long day…just tired."

"Yeah, and it is all Winchester's fault," Meg glared when she referred to Dean.

"Don't start, Megan. It has nothing to do with him, so let it go," he whispered.

Gabriel eavesdropped on the entire conversation and noticed Cas' stiff demeanor every time Meg touched him. Something was going on and he was about to discover what it was. Kali kissed his lips before feeding him a strawberry.

Half an hour later, the two couples decided to go to the Roadhouse. That evening The Garrison, a local band played, and it was two for one drinks. Kali and Meg were dying to go dancing, so the guys caved. The women went to the ladies' room before leaving to the bar/club. Gabe took the opportunity to grill his best friend.

"Hey Cassie, you've been acting odd all evening and don't think I did not see how you rebuffed Meg every time she touched you." He crossed his arms and leaned against his cobalt '68 Mustang.

Castiel blushed and rubbed the back of his tense neck. "No idea what you are talking about."

Gabe tapped his chin with two fingers. His eyes widened. "Wait a minute…does any of this have anything to do with Dean-o? I saw how pissed you got after Meg blamed him for something."

Cas could not lie to his closest friend. "He has been flirting with me. Before you say anything, he is doing it to get a rise out of me. Why would a man like him be interested in a boring person like me?"

"Whoa! Wait a minute…a guy like him? Are you trying to say a hottie like him? I saw him walking out of the hardware store yesterday and let me tell you he made my teeth sweat."

Castiel's eyes widened, reminding his friend of huge gum drops. "I never insinuated anything about Dean."

Gabriel laughed. "Puleeze, Cassie, you are so easy to read. You have the major love jones for the guy. Can't say I blame ya. If I swung that way I would totally tap that."

"Meg and I are dating."

"Castiel, I always knew you had a soft spot for Winchester since he was your student. There’s always a glint in your eyes whenever you speak of his accomplishments in English class."

"Do not! Gabe, you are insane."

"Yeah, keep fooling yourself. I want ya to know that if the two of you ever become an item, I would stand behind you. I am one of the few people in this town that always believed in his innocence." The shorter man tapped Castiel on the shoulder.

"Thanks for your endorsement but Dean and I won’t ever happen. Here come the girls. We'll meet you guys at the Roadhouse."

Meg waited for her boyfriend to open the car door for her. Before hopping in, she grabbed his chin and kissed him hard on the mouth. When Castiel felt her tongue trying to slip between his lips, he gently pushed her away. What the hell was he going to do if continued to think about Dean?

Ten minutes later, the quartet reunited at the entrance of the Roadhouse. They were lucky to find parking in the packed lot. The band's music could be heard outside. Ellen Harvelle, the establishment's hostess and owner greeted them warmly. "Hey, Castiel! You know you never pay if my baby girl works for you. I am extremely grateful you are a kind boss to her."

"She's a great kid, Ellen."

The busty brunette beamed proudly upon hearing her only child be complimented. She motioned for one of her best waitresses to escort the small group to a corner table in the second floor. "Tina, drinks are on me. Give them whatever they want."

The four of them thanked Ellen. Tina led them to one of the best tables in the place with a perfect view of the band and dance floor. The women ordered Cosmos and the men Coronas. The band currently played "Great Balls of Fire". The people on the dance floor downstairs gyrated their hips and stomped their feet to the infectious beat.

Gabe grabbed Kali's hand. "Let's go show them how it's done, baby doll." He wiggled his brows.

"Why don't the two of you join us?" Kali asked.

"Castiel isn't much of a dancer. Maybe later during a slow song." Meg replied. She held her boyfriend's hand. Cas remembered what Gabe told him earlier about his demeanor towards Meg. He made sure their fingers remained entwined. The blue-eyed man felt guilty for giving his girlfriend the cold shoulder all evening and for lusting after Dean Winchester.

Tina returned with their drinks and complimentary mozzarella sticks. After the current song ended Gabe and Kali rejoined their friends at the table. Gabriel drank most of his beer while Kali took a delicate sip of her drink. Half an hour later, Meg smirked at something that grabbed her attention on the dance floor.

"Would you be caught dead wearing something like that?" She referred to Kali. The two women chuckled at a bleached blonde, who donned a micro spandex dress that left little to the imagination. Castiel gazed downstairs. His eyes barely registered the blonde, because they were instantly glued on a couple that danced provocatively to the woman's side. A willowy brunette's hands were wrapped around a tall muscular man's neck. Castiel knew that body anywhere. He didn't need to see Dean's face to know it was him.

His hands held on tightly to his beer bottle. He bit the inside of one of his cheeks, drawing a bit of blood in the process. Mine his mind screamed! "Oh God, drinking this much is a big mistake!" He thought to himself. He wanted to jump down and yank Lisa from Dean's body. He should be the one dancing with Dean!

Castiel rubbed his face. "You alright?" Gabe asked.

"Just need to use the bathroom." Cas excused himself and went downstairs.

Castiel entered the bathroom. The walls were maroon and besides three urinals stood two claw foot sinks. Ellen always made sure the restrooms were well stocked and clean. Cas headed to a urinal. After he finished, the teacher voraciously washed his hands under the sink. Castiel splashed cold water on his face. He would not drink anymore for the remainder of the night and ask for a cup of black coffee when he returned to the table.

The high school teacher finally exited the bathroom and walked through a dark corridor. The occasional flash of purple lights from the dance area allowed him to see better in the hallway. Suddenly, Castiel noticed a tall man stroll by him. Cas continued walking but was startled when a large hand grabbed his arm.

Castiel did not have to look at the man to know it was Dean. "We slumming tonight, teacher?"

"Obviously you aren't," Castiel stated sarcastically.

"Who… me? I'm right at home. I'm surprised you brought prissy Meg here. She doesn't seem the type who knows how to party." Dean leaned in closer before taking a swig of El Sol beer from a bottle.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Why don't you release me, so I can rejoin my fellow dullards."

Dean's hand moved down Castiel's arm until it wrapped around his wrist. "I'd never call you dull, teacher. Ya got immense…possibilities." Dean's eyes leisurely raked Castiel's entire body from head to toe.

Castiel felt as if flames doused his body. He could not allow Dean to affect him this way anymore. "Please release me."

Dean finished drinking his beer and placed the empty green bottle on a small oval table. "Not until you dance with me." He grinned lasciviously.

Cas nervously licked his lips. "Don't do that, Mr. Singer. You trying to seduce me, because let me tell ya, you already invade my dreams and thoughts too damn often."

His fingers traced circles on the palm of Castiel's hand. Dean knew his former teacher did not want him to stop holding his hand. If he did, then he would have already shoved him aside. "Dean, please stop playing games."

Dean pulled Castiel towards him. Their chests touched. He whispered in his ear. "How many times do I gotta tell you I've had the hots for you since high school?" Castiel closed his eyes and was unable to breathe for a moment. Dean continued, "Have you any idea how many lonely nights in prison I pleasured myself, imagining the two of us together?" His breath felt hot against the dark-haired man's ear. Castiel wouldn't be surprised if he spontaneously combusted right now.

Dean cupped Castiel's jaw which caused the shorter man to raise his eyes to him. "I want you, teacher and that won’t ever change."

Castiel cleared his throat. "Please release me, Dean." His voice sounded deeper than usual.

"After you dance with me. You’ve been sitting the entire night." Desire cursed through the teacher, knowing Dean kept tabs on him through the evening.

He shook his head. "No, let me return to my friends and you go back to Lisa."

Dean smirked. "Lisa is with friends. She won't miss me for a couple of minutes. If you are worried that harpy girlfriend of yours will see ya, she won't. We'll dance in the dark corner of the dance floor. No one is there and everyone else is doing their own thing. No one can see us."

Castiel gazed into Dean's green eyes and relented. Now he knew how Adam felt when Eve tempted him in the Garden of Eden. Dean held on tighter to Cas' wrist as he led him to a secluded dark spot on the dance floor. At this point Castiel would follow Dean to the fiery pits of Hell. He swiftly glanced to the upper tier to see his friends. A wide column obstructed the table.

The band commenced playing "Be My Baby". Castiel said," I got two left feet."

Dean pulled Castiel towards him by tugging at his belt. "That's because you never had the right partner until tonight."

Castiel gingerly rested his hands over Dean's muscular torso. Tonight, he donned a plaid shirt rolled at the elbows and black jeans. "Let me guess. You're the right partner?"

"Could be, teacher." Dean winked at Cas.

Castiel felt Dean's muscles ripple underneath his shirt. He moved his flushed body closer to Dean's. His former student pushed one of his thighs between Cas' legs. Now his body was truly on fire. He could feel Dean's erection against his hip. The friction of Dean's leg moving in between his drove him mad. He closed his eyes and felt Dean's forehead touch his.

Meanwhile upstairs, Meg asked what kept Castiel away, so long. Gabe looked around the dance floor as he drank more beer. Suddenly, his eyes landed on two familiar forms. He spat out the beverage, when he observed his best friend, who hardly ever danced; practically dirty dancing with Dean Winchester! He chuckled and thought, "Good for you, Cassie."

"You can’t fathom how long I've waited to hold you in my arms like this," Dean whispered huskily in his ear. “Thoughts of you are what kept me going all these years.” Castiel's hold on his broad shoulders tightened. He never wanted to let Dean go. Unfortunately, the song came to an end.

Castiel opened his eyes and felt as if someone dumped a bucket of freezing water over him. "I must go!" Dean didn't want to release him. Castiel yanked his arm from Dean's firm grip.

"You can run, teacher, but you can't hide." Dean smirked and tried grabbing him again.

"No!" Castiel sprinted away like a rabbit fleeing a ravenous fox. He felt Dean's stare as he retreated to the upper tier. When he almost reached the top step, he turned around. Dean was already dancing with Lisa again. He bit his lower lip. What the hell had he been thinking?

"Finally! Gabriel was going to search for you in the bathroom to check if you were ok." Meg narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, buddy, we thought someone flushed you down the toilet." Gabriel winked at him. Castiel gawked at the trickster. Shit! Gabriel probably witnessed him with Dean.

"Sorry I took so long. I think I might be coming down with food poisoning."

Meg stood up. "You do seem flushed. Let’s call it a night."

"I don't want to ruin things for everyone," Castiel murmured.

"Please…this is so not my scene anyway," Meg added.

The other couple rose from their seats and joined their friends. They thanked Ellen again on their way out.

At the other end of the stage, the watcher stood in the shadows, staring at Dean Winchester. Couldn't the man feel their unwavering gaze? Even though the temperature was warm in the club, the watcher felt cold inside. Long buried anger resurfaced like a cold fog. Once again Dean Winchester was begging to be taught a lesson. This time the watcher will teach him one he'll never forget.


	7. Chapter 7

At approximately three am, Dean drove his newly restored, cherry red and silver Yamaha 750 through the dark and silent streets of Lawrence. He went to a used auto parts dealer earlier and purchased a few items to fix his baby. The muffler made a bit of noise, but Dean knew it would hold for a couple of months. He was content in knowing he didn't have to depend on anyone to drive him anywhere anymore.

The tawny haired man drove Lisa home after dancing and chugging down several beers at the Roadhouse. She had obviously been in the mood for some sexy time. The pretty brunette practically groped him while hanging on to his lower torso through the entire motorcycle ride. Her lean and delicate fingers ended up resting on his groin area when they were about two blocks from her place. Dean cursed at himself throughout the ride because he continued imagining Castiel Singer being the one, whose arms encircled his waist as he drove him around town.

Once they entered Lisa's trailer home, the soon to be single mother made sure her children slept in their cots. Her brother Garth happened to live in an adjacent avocado colored trailer with flamingo ornaments decorating the tiny front lawn. He volunteered for babysitting duties that afternoon. The scrawny elf looking school custodian rubbed sleepy eyes when they set foot inside.

"Thanks, Garth. I owe you one," Lisa said. She kissed his lean cheek.

"No problem, sis. Good night, you two." He quickly vacated the trailer.

"Why don't you stay the night, Dean?" Lisa headed to the minuscule kitchen to fetch two cold Coors from the fridge. She handed one to Dean. He drank half of it in one gulp.

She led him to a fake leather couch. Dean noticed cigarette burns and scratches on the armrests. As soon as Dean settled himself on the sofa, Lisa straddled him. She kissed him hard on the mouth and went on to nibble an earlobe. Her fingernails raked down his back. Dean closed his eyes and tried to get aroused. His hands slipped underneath her polyester shirt. He felt Lisa shiver when his callused hands moved leisurely towards her breasts. She didn't wear a bra, so his fingers traced circles around her areola.

Lisa bit her bottom lip. She rubbed her lower body against Dean's crotch. He kissed her, but he just went through the motions. A pair of cerulean eyes were imprinted in his mind. Lisa immediately felt him stiffen. She sighed and removed herself from him. "This routine of yours is getting old, Dean. I thought you'd be horny as hell, after only having your hand for company all these years."

Dean stood up. "Lisa, you're a cool chick and good friend. Shit, I think you're my only friend."

"In my opinion, Castiel Singer has proven to you that he is a real good friend. He's done so much for you already." Lisa tugged her shirt down.

"You know what I mean. Everyone else avoids me like the friggin’ plague since they believe I murdered Bela."

Lisa joined Dean to briefly embrace him. "It's ok, Dean. Maybe we are meant to be friends and nothing more."

He smiled. "I better get going. Thanks, Lisa."

"Don't be a stranger. You know Ben has taken a liking to you."

"Me, too. I'll see if I can pass by this afternoon and play some b-ball with the kid."

"He'd love that." Lisa waved goodbye and watched him drive off on the motorcycle.

Dean felt restless while driving away from the trailer park. Ever since he met Mr. Singer in high school, he had been infatuated with the English teacher. Yeah, Dean screwed around with several of his fellow female students and even the closeted captain of the football team, but the teacher always remained on the back of his mind.

He'd been somewhat naive, because before the dreadful summer, which changed his life forever, Dean would dream about leaving Lawrence and making it big somehow. Then he would return to town a rich man and become a member of the country club, where he would intentionally irritate the hell out of its snobby members. In the process, he would sweep Mr. Singer off his feet. Those were just wistful fantasies of a foolish teen.

His infatuation turned into something more serious during Dean's decade long prison term. Castiel sent him letters keeping him up to date of his two younger brothers' progress in school. It meant the world to the young prisoner that Mr. Singer cared to keep in contact with him. Many nights when the cells' lights were turned off, Dean would make sure his cellmate was snoring; then he jerked himself off, remembering the dark-haired man. That had been the most action he received since the summer after his senior year of high school.

Dean drove into the hardware store's parking lot. He instantly saw the sheriff's patrol car parked there. Sheriff Mills exited her vehicle and waited for him to station his motorcycle.

"What can I do for ya, Sheriff? I promise I've been a model citizen." Dean removed the black helmet from his head and tucked it under his arm.

The sheriff remained holding the driver's door. Her tentative demeanor and nervous tapping of a flashlight against her thigh put him on high alert. "Ya came here to gaze at the stars or do you need to buy some paint?" Dean became impatient.

“Got some bad news."

Dean's eyes widened. "Please let Castiel be alright," he thought to himself.

"There's been an accident."

Shit! It had to be about Castiel. The man was a menace to society behind the wheel. Dean felt like throwing up. "An accident?"

"Yes, a really bad one…your dad."

"John?"

The sheriff nodded. Dean sighed in relief. Fuck he was elated that it wasn't Castiel! "Is he dead?"

"John got hit by a train over by the tracks close to home. He was most likely drunk."

"Shit."

Sheriff Mills scowled at the younger man. "Sorry, Sheriff." Dean couldn't believe mean drunk John Winchester died. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated his old man for so long but finding out how he died, broke his heart.

"I hate to ask this of you, but do you mind accompanying me to the morgue to identify the body?"

Dean licked his lips. "No prob."

For the first time in his life, Dean Winchester sat shotgun inside a police cruiser, instead of handcuffed in the backseat.

Dean identified his father's battered body. After the sheriff dropped him off, Dean didn't leave his studio apartment for an entire day. Sunday morning came in a flash and someone persistently knocked on the door. Wolf started barking and going around in circles by it. Dean cursed as he opened it.

"Took you long enough, jerk."

Dean threw himself at his Jolly Green Giant of a brother. "Missed you, bitch." He held on tight to Sam's 6'4 body. The two brothers remained that way for almost two minutes.

"Come on in, man." Dean stared at his brother. “Shit! You’re like a freaking Big Foot.” Last time he spoke to his shaggy haired sibling was almost 5 years ago. Sam visited Dean in the slammer to show him his acceptance letter to Stanford. The middle Winchester child hated leaving Adam with their drunk and no good for nothing dad, but Dean convinced Sam to follow his dreams. At least one of them would make something out of their life. Plus, Adam graduated high school in two years and planned on enlisting with the military. 

Sam chuckled as he entered the living room area and dropped his satchel bag next to the sofa. Wolf leaped on Samuel, recognizing him as soon as he came inside. "Hey old boy, I see your master found you." He ruffled the dog's ears. "I called Adam. He wants you to know that he loves you, but he can't leave the base for the next two months."

"I know and can't say I blame the kid for not being devastated over John's death. Dad used to beat him and me more since we reminded him of mom."

Sam's eyes became watery. "Sorry, Dean."

"Hey, man, it's not your fault alright. Fortunately, his veteran benefits cover the funeral and burial expenses."

"Dude, when's the funeral?"

"I think it starts in a couple of hours."

"Why aren't you getting ready then?" Sam asked. He retrieved his bag. Dean noticed his brother's eyes were red and it looked like the kid had not slept in almost twenty-four hours.

"Go take a shower and then get some zzzs."

"You're evading my question, Dean."

"Not going ok and nothing you say is changing my mind."

Sam held his hands up in surrender. “How does it feel to be back?”

Dean snorted. “People avoid me like the fucking plague.”

Sam's gigantic hand landed on Dean's shoulder. "Give it time, bro. People are going to realize the truth and see what a great guy you are and that you are innocent."

"Missed ya, Sammy."

"It's Sam.” Dean stuck out his tongue at his sibling.

During Sunday service Castiel overheard Myrna Redford and Daisy Riggs gossiping over John Winchester’s tragic demise. Per usual, they harped over him being drunk and that the Winchesters were nothing but white trailer trash. His mother remained still as a statue sitting beside him.

"Castiel, you heard about John Winchester dying?" Amara Swallow, who attended school with Dean and used to be a wallflower, approached him. She had long, curly hair and dark eyes. She worked as a librarian at the town's sole library.

"Hello, Amara. I just heard. What a horrible way to go."

"The funeral starts in an hour. Are you going? I am. Hardly anyone will attend. It's so sad to die and have no one show up at your funeral to pay their respect. Do you think Dean will be there?" Amara asked. She shoved tortoise glasses up her nose.

An urge to comfort Dean consumed Cas' entire being. "Dean must be a mess. I need to check on him."

"You will certainly not, Castiel," Naomi said vehemently. Her hand clung to his arm.

"Amara, please do me a favor and drive my mother home. I'm heading to the funeral parlor."

"I don't mind. I'll see you there."

"Thank you so much, Amara. Bye mother." Cas didn't even look at Naomi as he scurried out of the church.

An hour later, Dean was putting Alpo into Wolf's bowl, someone knocked on the door. It couldn't be Sam, who had left a half hour ago to the funeral. He wanted to represent the family at the services and be there for John, even though he really didn't deserve it.

Dean was surprised to see Castiel at the door. "I'm so sorry about your father, Dean."

The ex-con motioned for the dark-haired man to enter. Wolf immediately growled and started barking at the stranger. Castiel tensed and remained standing by the door. "Wolf, shut your cake hole or you're going outside!"

The dog ceased barking and returned to his food. "Nice doggy," Cas whispered.

"Thanks for stopping by but everything is easy peasy."

"Why aren't you at the funeral with your brother? He shouldn't be there alone."

Dean chuckled. "So, no one showed up, huh?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. You should be there with Sam. Believe it or not, a couple of John's drinking veteran buddies are there and as I was leaving Lisa and Ben arrived. Amara Swallow is even going to show up later."

"Who the hell is Amara Swallow and what's up with that last name?" Dean sniggered.

"Shy and pretty brunette who always kept to herself in your senior year English class. She sat in a corner and was the only other student besides you that actually read the assignments."

"I vaguely remember her. Anyway, I already told Sam I wasn't going."

Castiel noticed the empty Heineken bottles decorating the coffee table. "Dean, you eaten since you found out about John?"

Dean didn't reply. Cas went over to the kitchen and turned on the stove. He prepared scrambled eggs and toasted two slices of bread. "You're going to eat something."

"Just let me be, Mr. Singer."

"Dean, I know you are hurting. I'm here for you." Castiel's heart bled for his former student. He knew Dean was putting up a strong and brave front.

Five minutes later, Dean sat on the floor to eat. He wolfed the eggs and toast down swiftly. Castiel brought him a cup of coffee. "Drink this."

Dean scowled at him but relented. After he washed the pan, dishes and utensils, Castiel joined Dean in the living room. He sat on the couch. "I'm really sorry about your dad. I don't know what I am going to do when my dad passes on."

The tawny haired man remained silent. "If you want to talk, I'm here for you."

Dean overturned the coffee table. "Shut the hell up! You can never relate to me! You’ve always gotten everything your heart's desired. I on the other hand received daily beatings from that bastard! You've always had your rich and loving family around you."

Castiel didn't even flinch. He remained sitting on the sofa. He knew this was Dean's way of venting. "Why aren't you afraid of me, teacher? Everyone else in town is petrified of the murderer, Dean Winchester." Dean felt better after venting out his frustrations. He sat on the floor in front of Castiel and placed his head on the older man's lap. Castiel debated what to do for a moment. Then he gingerly ran fingers through Dean's short cropped hair.

"You could never scare me." He grinned. Dean closed his eyes at the gentle ministrations. Only Mr. Singer could help relax him. 

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you. I would never hurt you intentionally, teacher."

"I know you are hurting, Dean. There is nothing to apologize for."

His former student surprised him when he started sobbing. "I hate feeling sad for him after all the monstrosities he did to the three of us. I even tried to make peace with him, but the drunk bastard kicked me out of the house."

Castiel patted Dean's back. "At least he died knowing you tried to be a family again." He lowered himself to the floor. His hands cupped Dean's face. Cas leaned his face close to the younger man. He tentatively licked the tears that cascaded down Dean's beautiful face. Dean exhaled deeply. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Castiel's mouth covered his. They took their time kissing and learning every inch of each other's' mouths. Damn! He’s already addicted to Mr. Singer’s gentle yet passionate kisses. So far things were turning out better than all his dreams and fantasies. Dean couldn't believe this unexpected turn of events.

Castiel’s parents named him after the Angel of Thursday. And for the first time in his life, the man fervently wished to be one. He would blanket Dean with soft and downy wings to shield him from all the pain he’s suffered most of his life. He hung tighter to the younger man.

Dean peppered kisses all over Castiel's face and neck. The older man held him tight. "I've always wanted you, teacher." Dean gently laid Castiel on the floor. He kissed him again but with more passion. Castiel bit Dean's lower lip as his former student unzipped his khakis. In no time Dean’s callused hand stroked his swollen cock. Castiel moaned in between kisses as Dean brought him to climax. Most of his cum adorned Dean's shirt. He removed it and Castiel licked his lips in appreciation. It should be illegal to be so freaking sexy.

"I'll be right back." Dean scurried inside the small bedroom and returned with a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. He led Wolf inside the bathroom and closed the door.

When he rejoined Castiel, the older man removed all his clothes. Dean whistled. "I always imagined you were sexy as hell." He winked and noticed the teacher's forming erection. Castiel's impressive member curved towards his stomach. The head purple and a bead of pre-cum dripped from the slit. Dean was about to shoot a load just by watching the object of his sexual fantasies aroused and most importantly for him.

Dean rolled the Trojan over Cas' hard on. Castiel took the lube from him and poured some on his fingers. Dean didn't waste any time and straddled him. He kissed Castiel with all the passion he mustered for him while the other man slowly prepped him. Dean felt like a volcano ready to erupt at any moment. "Cas, hurry the fuck up. I wasn't kidding when I told ya I'm horny as hell."

Castiel's three fingers halted their movement within Dean. "I thought you and Lisa were lovers."

Dean nibbled his dimpled chin. "A certain blue-eyed teacher always prevented me from going all the way."

Castiel kissed him hard on the mouth. His elated heart felt like fireworks burst inside him. He would be Dean's first lover in a decade. Something primal and possessive grew inside the teacher.

Dean guided Castiel's engorged cock inside him. Cas slowly entered Dean and stayed immobile for a little while. He wanted Dean to be comfortable above all else. The man felt so warm. "Move it, teacher." Dean kissed him and caught Cas' puffy lower lip between his teeth. Castiel moved in and out of Dean at a leisurely pace. Dean lost his patience and began to truly ride his teacher, for him to increase the tempo. Castiel finally got the memo. "Ah yes, Cas…faster, baby!"

Cas' hands held on to Dean's slick torso. Dean kissed and laved Castiel's nipples, causing the older man to whimper and cry out Dean’s name. Castiel's right hand wrapped around Dean's swollen shaft. He stroked it back and forth at a perfect speed not too fast and not too slow. Dean kissed him hard. His vision turned white right before he ejaculated all over Castiel's hand and both of their stomachs. Cas thrust into him three more times and came inside his former student.

Afterwards they lay sweating profusely on the floor. Dean kissed the crook of Castiel's neck. He mouthed on his skin, "This was better than all of my fantasies put together."  
Castiel smiled and thought the same thing. He enveloped the younger man in his arms before the two of them fell into a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Four hours later, a deliciously sore Castiel opened his eyes. Dean snored gently into his neck as he spooned him. The younger man's hold around his former teacher's lean waist intensified. Even in deep slumber, Dean did not want to let go of Castiel. Cas blushed upon remembering every minute detail of the wicked things Dean and he had done all over the small apartment that afternoon.

Dean woke him up about an hour after the two of them fell asleep on the living room floor by leaving a litany of love bites throughout his torso. Then he jerked him off to orgasm. Afterwards, the two men ended up on Dean's mattress. Dean whispered seductively in Castiel's ear, while sucking the sensitive part between his neck and shoulder. "Gonna fuck you deep into the mattress, teacher." Cas was already close to coming before they even got to the good stuff. He felt like a horny teenager, who just discovered sex for the first time.

Castiel bit Dean's jaw. His bright blue eyes darkened considerably. They looked ebony in the darkness of Dean's room. He thrust his hips upwards. "What are you waiting for?" Dean smirked sensually. He meant what he said, because in no time, he was inside Castiel's warmth, which he would never grow tired of for the rest of his existence. Nothing could compare to the comfort he felt being in the dark-haired man's arms; their bodies joined together as one.

Dean was a man of his word and he did indeed fuck Castiel into the mattress. The bed sheets ended tangled all over the floor. Castiel's tongue slid down the tawny haired man's slick torso, relishing in the salty taste of the damp skin. His hand gingerly stroked Dean's swollen dick. "Baby, if you don't speed things up I am gonna die on the spot."

"As you wish," Castiel murmured. Dean soon came to orgasm screaming his lover's name. Castiel kissed him passionately. He snuggled next to Dean and placed his head over his chest that rapidly rose up and down. He closed his eyes and listened to the younger man's erratic heartbeat. Castiel's hand covered the slick surface over Dean's heart and gently kissed it.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel. He kissed his damp dark hair. "You got no idea how long I waited for this moment, Cas." He licked his swollen and dry lips nervously. "You were the only person, who always believed I had potential and believed in my innocence. You can’t fathom how much that meant to me and still does."

Castiel tipped Dean's chin upwards with two fingers. "Dean, why can't you believe all you are worth. I hate your father for what he did to you." He remained staring into Dean's emerald eyes. "You have me now and we will get through all of this together."

Dean traced the teacher's swollen and cherry red lips with a callused thumb. "Thanks for being with me today." He swallowed hard. "I just couldn't be a hypocrite and act like the mourning and dutiful son when the entire town knows John was good for nothing."

Castiel traced a scar over Dean's left pectoral. John probably inflicted it on his oldest son during one of his drunk rages." He kissed the scar reverently. "I wish I could run away from this God forsaken town with you and never look back, but…"

"Hey, I know. You can't leave your old man. As opposed to John, he truly loved you. I understand." Castiel kissed Dean's nose.

"Let's hit the shower. We reek of sweat and sex," Dean suggested.

When he opened the bathroom door, Wolf barked loudly at them. Dean knelt and patted the dog's fur. "Sorry, old friend. I'll make it up to ya. How about we go to the park later today? I bet you would love that." Wolf licked his hand, stared at Castiel for a few seconds and walked over to the living room to sit by the door.

"What's the story with Cujo?" Castiel asked before entering the shower stall.

Dean chuckled. "Aw, don't worry, Wolf will take a liking to you real soon." He shared with Castiel the tale of how he found the puppy and cared for it and how ecstatic he felt upon discovering John kept him.

"Maybe John didn't get rid of him because he reminded him of you," Cas mouthed into Dean's shoulder, as the taller man lathered shampoo in his dark locks.

"Pfft, yeah right." Castiel fucked Dean real slow against the wet tiles. Dean rested a cheek against the wet surface and whimpered every time Cas hit his prostate. Once he finished seeing stars, Dean got on his knees and blew his former teacher. Cas splayed his hands against the tiles, to prevent himself from falling, since his knees turned into gelatin. When the two men finally vacated the shower, they gave the California Raisins a run for their money.

Dean laughed when he tossed Castiel on the mattress and straddled him. He motioned to the condom box on the nightstand. He removed a rubber from within. "Shit, we're down to four…well three actually after I use this one."

Castiel rolled it over Dean's erection. He kissed him hard. He was afraid he would not be able to perform. Cas lost count of how many times he already came in a span of four hours. The bed started creaking after they climaxed. Cas blushed even harder after he remembered the poor bed was about to tumble down if they continued having sex on it. He extricated himself leisurely from Dean's tight grip. He kissed his forehead before leaving the bed.

He scurried to the living room to find his boxer briefs. Wolf snarled at him for a moment. Castiel tensed as he and the dog stared off. Eventually, Wolf got bored and went back to his nap. Cas put on his underwear and headed to the kitchen. His stomach rumbled. At least Dean had stocked the fridge. He removed two steaks and a couple of potatoes.

Wolf joined Cas in the kitchen when the mouthwatering aroma of the steaks assailed his nostrils. Castiel remained a bit scared of the dog. He searched around for something to feed the animal. He grinned in triumph upon finding doggy treats in a cabinet. Cas extended his hand out to Wolf. The dog trotted closer to him to sniff his hand. He looked at the dark-haired man and quickly ate the treat. Afterwards, he remained sitting by Castiel's side while the man prepared the meal.

Castiel had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear anyone approaching. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms held on to his hips. Dean kissed his shoulder and rested his chin on it. "For a moment there, I thought you left."

Cas smiled. "I wouldn't do that."

"I'm famished. Whatcha making?" Dean remarked as he opened the toaster oven.

"Baked potatoes and the steaks are almost ready. I hope you like yours well done."

"Sure do, but something tells me I will like anything prepared by those beautiful hands." Castiel turned around to see Dean only wearing an old pair of sweats. Dean captured Castiel's hands and tenderly kissed each of his ten fingers. Cas was already getting hard again. How could that be possible? 

Dean ceased his actions and sat on a wooden stool. Castiel pouted and returned to the stove. He added pepper to the steaks. Wolf walked over to his master. Dean scratched behind his furry ears. "I see both of you are getting along now."

"I guess the saying that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach can be applied to canines," Castiel said. He checked to see if the potatoes were ready. He turned the small oven off.

"Cas, can I ask ya something?" Dean inquired as he stood next to him. He removed two plain plates from a cabinet.

"You can ask me anything," Cas replied. He served a steak and a baked potato on each plate.

Dean bit his lower lip nervously. "What are we now? Are we fuck buddies or a couple?" 

Castiel had been dreading this conversation. He placed the plates on the table and busied himself for a moment, retrieving two beer bottles from the fridge and opening them. He finally joined Dean. "As you know Meg and I are dating."

Dean frowned. He couldn't stand the snobby bitch. "So, you’re keeping me your dirty little secret?"

Castiel's cerulean eyes widened. "I just can't break things off with her in a heartbeat. The first real relationship I was ever involved in did not end well. I was in love with him and he left me for someone real close to me."

Dean wanted to kick himself for causing Castiel's sadness. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

They ate the meal in silence. Dean washed the dishes. Castiel walked towards him and pressed soft kisses all over his shoulders and upper back. "I don't want to lose you, Dean. Please give me a little time and I promise to break things off with her."

Dean turned around. "OK, but don't take too long. I want you all to myself."

They ended up kissing. Dean placed Cas on the kitchen counter. Castiel was in the process of marking Dean's neck when someone opened the front door. "Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Sam bellowed from the living room.

The two men broke apart. Dean smirked while Castiel blushed ferociously. "Hello Sam." He waved shyly.

"I cannot believe I'm seeing my English teacher in his undies, mauling my brother. I am going to take a shower and rinse my eyes out."

Castiel rapidly fetched his clothes that happened to be scattered around the entire living room and got dressed. "You're so cute when you get nervous," Dean laughed. He swatted Castiel's firm butt before going into the bedroom. He came back dressed in jeans and an old t-shirt. "Let's take Wolf to the park and on our way there, see if Lisa allows us to take Ben with us. That poor kid is in desperate need of a father figure."

"I would like that," Cas said. He opened the door. Dean left a note for Sam, so he wouldn't fret about his whereabouts.

An hour later, the sun was setting. Dean and Castiel sat on a bench to watch Ben play fetch with Wolf. The two of them got along famously as soon as they met. Castiel turned to Dean. "I need a favor."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I know what you're gonna ask me, and the answer is yes. I will go to John's burial tomorrow. It wouldn't be fair for Sammy to be there by his lonesome."

"You know I will be there."

"Yeah, but we gotta maintain our space since you are not ready to dump Meg and make our relationship public."

"Dean, I swear to break things off with Meg as soon as I can." Castiel surprised himself by telling Dean about Michael. Dean was flabbergasted when he heard Michael, the douche bag married Cas' sister. He discreetly held Castiel's hand. Cas held on tightly.

The following morning John Winchester was laid to rest at Sherbrook Cemetery. The Winchester brothers were accompanied by Castiel, Lisa, Ben, two of John's drinking cronies and Amara. After the priest finished his part and the casket was lowered to the ground, Amara approached the brothers. She offered them her heartfelt condolence. Sam thanked her. Dean eyed her suspiciously. Why did she show up in the first place?

Castiel saw the look in Dean's eye and approached them. "Dean, you remember Amara from high school? She was in your English class."

Dean didn't utter a word. Castiel held his arm and pinched it hard. "Oh yeah, thanks for coming, Amara." Dean glared at Cas. "Long time, no see."

Amara's dark eyes brightened. "I thought you would never remember me. I was always on my own."

"How could I forget my competitor in English class?" Dean thanked Cas for brushing him up on the brunette yesterday.

She gave him a beaming smile. "Well if you ever want to get together and talk; we can go for coffee or catch a movie."

Lisa and Ben approached the small group. Dean embraced the two of them and thanked them for coming. Amara eyed Lisa from head to toe. The single mother donned black lycra pants, polka dotted shirt and pumps from Payless Shoes. Amara stood next to Castiel. "Are they an item?" she asked.

"Not that I know of. They are just good friends and Dean is helping her with Ben. The divorce is affecting the boy."

Amara continued glaring as she watched Lisa and Dean chat. "Castiel, do you mind driving me home? My brother dropped me off and had to take his car to the auto shop."

"Sure thing, Amara. Let's say good bye to everyone."

Castiel's skin prickled on his drive back home late that evening. Pine trees bordered the deserted road. The visage spooked him out. Amara told him a story during their drive earlier in the day as they passed by an abandoned Baptist church. She belonged to the Preservation Society which was trying to convince the town council to beautify the structure once again.

Castiel turned the windshield wipers on since rain started falling. Amara told him about a young organ player, who in the last decade of the 1800s embarked on an affair with the church's minister. They would conduct their illicit affair in his office at the church. His wife secretly caught them in the act. One night when she was sure her wayward husband had been called away to the home of one of their congregants, whose wife was near death; the wife confronted the pretty organ player, as she waited for her lover. The scorned wife murdered the young girl by means unknown. She swiftly disposed of the body. For many years, the girl's mysterious disappearance served as fodder for the town's gossip mill.

The minister remained married to his loyal wife but sometimes suspected her of foul play. After they died of natural causes in their late sixties, the wife's diary was discovered by a relative, who read it. She turned it in to the police. The police dogs sniffed their way to the organist's corpse that had been dumped in a partially underground crypt behind the church. Afterwards, the church minister at the time and congregants didn't want their services to be held there any longer.

The rain increased, causing goose bumps to erupt across Castiel's skin. He didn't want him and Dean to end up like the organist and the minister. He needed to end things as soon as possible with Meg. His mother will probably feign a heart attack when he told her about Dean, but he didn't care. He was falling in love with him and no way in hell would he let him go. When Castiel drove by the abandoned Baptist church, he couldn't shake a feeling of impending doom.

As the Prius neared the Singer home, Castiel noticed all the lights on. He immediately went into panic mode. Did something happen to Bobby? Why would the household be up after midnight? He shut the vehicle's door and sprinted inside the two-story house. Naomi met him at the door. Her eyes that he inherited raked up and down his sloppy appearance. His hair was wilder than usual, and his clothes were wrinkled.

Castiel took a detour on his way home and paid Dean a visit. He took the Winchesters burgers from Dean's favorite hamburger joint. Sam had been out with one of the few friends he had in town, so Dean put the burgers away and took Cas to the bedroom. Now Naomi’s eyes condemned her son's disheveled appearance.

"Did something happen to dad?" His mother shook her head. Castiel leaned against the wall and thanked God Bobby was ok.

Naomi held on roughly to his bicep. "Where have you been all day? Meg called twice asking if I knew your whereabouts. She wants to know if you will be taking her to the Labor Day picnic."

Castiel forgot all about Meg. He rubbed his temple. Naomi fumed even more. Her fingers sunk deeper into Cas' arm. "Please tell me you weren't with that Winchester boy." She covered her eyes with shaky fingers. "If your father were lucid, he’d disown you. God knows what depravities you and that boy do together."

Castiel brushed his irritating mother's hand from his person. He hated when she got on her high horse and started one of her good old Christian sermons. "Enough mother! I am a grow man and do not report to you! What happens in my private life is my damn personal business and dad won't disown me. I thank God he is not like you."

Naomi seemed to shrink. Castiel never talked back at her like he's been doing the last couple of weeks. This had Dean Winchester's influence written all over. "If you must know, your sister is here, and she locked herself in the library. She refuses to eat and is ignoring me."

Castiel cringed inwardly. If he was going through something the last person, he wanted to be yapping her gums at him would be Naomi. He didn't blame Anna one bit for locking herself away from the woman. "Come with me to the kitchen and take her some hot chocolate I made for her. It’s always comforted her since childhood." Naomi handed him two mugs of the steamy beverage.

Cas furrowed his eyebrows, racking his brain on why Anna could be here. He slightly knocked on the wooden door. He heard no response. "Annie Bear, it's me." Castiel hadn't used her childhood nickname since they started middle school. He finally heard faint footsteps approach the door.

Anna opened it and swiftly let him in. She locked the door not wanting Naomi to intrude. Castiel was about to open his mouth to ask her what was going on when his sister slapped him hard across the face. He blinked and almost dropped the mugs on the carpet.

"What the hell?!" He placed the hot chocolate on the mahogany desk, Bobby used to do his business at home from.

Tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Her dark eyes were red and puffy. She covered her mouth to silence a sob. Anna paced the room for a few seconds before stopping in front of her flabbergasted brother. "Michael told me everything."

Castiel felt as if she punched him in the stomach. He sat down on a leather couch. "Why after so long?"

Anna sat at the desk. "He wants a divorce. I've suspected for a while he's been cheating on me. I confronted him, and he denied it. I continued grilling him and guess what he said?"

Castiel shrugged. Anna laughed bitterly before continuing. "He told me that if he stayed with you, you wouldn't be such a nag."

Castiel interrupted, "Anna, I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to find out."

She rose to her feet and knelt in front of him. "How could you say that? Cassie, you were in love with him and he left you for me…your own sister."

"It's all in the past now."

"Bull shit! If I knew the two of you were involved, I would have never agreed to go out with him in the first place. I am the one who should be apologizing to you."

Castiel cupped her trembling chin. "You were kept in the dark. He was the asshole, who used me and then pursued my own flesh and blood. You got two beautiful daughters. At least be grateful for him giving you those two girls. I made my peace."

Anna embraced him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much, Cassie. I'm granting him the divorce. I cannot stomach being around him."

Castiel kissed her cheek. "Why don't you and the girls move in with us for the remainder of the summer? Missouri says dad has been somewhat lucid lately and has been asking about you."

Anna wiped her nose. "That is a good idea. Now I can hear directly from you about Dean Winchester."

Castiel blushed. "I knew it! You are seeing him…you sly dog. Come on, let's go to my room and you can tell me everything."

Their foreheads touched. "I'm glad you're back home, Annie Bear."

The following two weeks, Castiel had been so busy with Anna and his nieces, Hannah and Hael, that he hardly saw Dean. The younger man understood and was glad Cas and his sister were reconnecting just like he and Sam were currently doing.

Sam surprised his older brother by informing him he planned on staying in Lawrence. He found work as a paralegal in St. Helen's, a neighboring town. Dean informed his parole officer that he and his brother were moving to a two-bedroom apartment near the hardware store. Things were starting to look up for Dean Winchester. Some of the townspeople were still weary around him, but a few started to make small talk with the ex-convict and didn't look at him despairingly. He even enrolled himself at a vocational school and started taking auto mechanic courses.

The Winchesters started a Saturday night tradition of hanging out with Sam's old school friends, Andy and Chuck. The quartet would play pool, knock down a few cold beers, or watch movies at Sam and Dean's place. Dean finally felt like his life was going somewhere positive, except for his so-called relationship with Castiel.

He texted him about a dozen times the last couple of days and the man never responded. Was the teacher ignoring him? Maybe he just wanted to have sex with him and once he got that out of his system, Cas never wanted to hear from Dean ever again. Dean knew classes officially started tomorrow. Castiel would be at the high school. He planned on paying his former teacher a surprise visit and get to the bottom of things, once and for all.

The following Monday at two thirty in the afternoon, the last school bell rang at Lawrence High. Castiel stayed behind gathering his lap top and lesson planner. Three female students approached the cute teacher to ask him about the term paper he assigned the senior class about inspirational authors and poets.

"Mr. Singer, I plan on writing my paper on Jane Austen and how her work has transitioned to film but Sally wants to do hers on Justin Bieber." The petite blonde rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Sally, I'm afraid I won’t allow you to write the paper on him. The boy is a decent entertainer, but I want all of you to learn about literary greats. The paper is due in three months. I advise you to visit the library and find someone whose work sparks an interest in you."

Castiel felt as if he lost the girls. They vacated the building and the teenagers' attention had been captured by something or someone across the street. Dean stood beside his motorcycle waving at Cas. Sally giggled. "Isn't that Dean Winchester? Do you know him, Mr. Singer?

The teacher remained silent. Jessie turned to her friend. "He's hot."

Castiel said bye to the girls, who remained standing on the sidewalk. Dean called in a dulcet tone, "Mr. Singer, ya got a minute?" He beckoned him over. Cas could hear his students, whispering to each other. He reached Dean.

"Why don't you respond to my texts?"

"What texts? I never got any." Castiel stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"Don't fuck with me, teacher."

"I swear, Dean, I never received any texts from you." He arched a dark brow. "Wait a minute…my mother invited Meg over this weekend. I left my cell in my room. Do you think she deleted them?"

"Uh hello! That psycho bitch has it in for me. She knows I'm her main competition. What do you mean she was at your house the entire weekend? Did you sleep with her?" Dean's blood burned hotter than lava.

Castiel turned to see his students witnessing everything. He stepped closer to the green-eyed man. "My mother would force us on our knees to pray the rosary if we shared the same bed without being married. Meg stayed in one of the guest rooms."

Dean handed him a helmet. "Let's get away for a couple of hours. I've missed you like crazy, teacher." He strapped Cas' laptop and planner to the back of the motorcycle.

Before putting on the helmet Castiel spoke. "By the way, I haven't slept with Meg for a while."

Dean grinned as he revved up the engine. They drove by Castiel's students and waved at the girls. Dean stopped by a 7 11 and purchased two Cokes and a large bag of Doritos. A while later, he stationed his bike by a secluded picnic area.

"How come you're not at work?"

"Crowley was more than happy to give me the afternoon off. I got an exam this evening, so I wanted to see ya before heading to school." Dean spread a quilt Sam bought at the Good Will store last weekend.

"I am so proud of you. How is school going?"

"Always had a knack for fixing cars. Everything is easy as pie so far."

Cas sat against a sycamore tree. Dean lied down with his head on the dark-haired man's lap. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's shortly cropped hair. Dean closed his eyes and hummed in delight. "Cas, ya still write poetry?"

"I cannot believe you remember that." Castiel smiled fondly. He kissed the tip of Dean's freckled nose.

"I remember everything about you, teacher."

"Dean, why don't you ever talk about your time in prison?"

His former student swiftly sat, startling Castiel. "There's not much to tell. I was about to turn nineteen when I went in. The first two weeks I thought none of the prisoners were going to mess with me. Boy was I fucking wrong. Three inmates accosted and sodomized me in the shower. That was the lowest point in my life right after being sentenced for a crime I did not commit."

Castiel reached out to him. He was afraid Dean would rebuff him, but he did the opposite. He allowed Cas to take him in his arms. "You don't need to continue."

"When I recuperated from the beating and rape, I made my own blade and ended up carving those fuckers like jack o lanterns. That taught them never to mess with me and they left me alone. After that my prison stay became a routine of working in the kitchen and reading in the evenings."

Castiel fervently kissed Dean. "I wish I could protect you back then."

Dean covered his body and they kissed fervently. Castiel wanted more than anything to remove those traumatic images from Dean's mind. Cas suckled Dean's collarbone. “Your letters and thoughts of you are what kept me going in that pit from Hell.”

Castiel ached for his lover. The words I love you stayed at the tip of his tongue. Cas wiped an errant tear before Dean noticed. The Winchester desperately wished to lighten the mood. "Your mother hates me."

The last thing Castiel wanted to talk at this very moment was about Naomi. "I called your house twice and both times she answered you weren't in and hung up on me." He laughed.

"I’ll give Naomi a piece of my mind this evening." Cas unzipped Dean's jeans and was in the process of bending down when his former student stopped him.

"What about Meg? Ya reading her the riot act for deleting my texts?"

"Of course."

Dean removed himself from Castiel and zipped his pants up. "Tell me something teacher. Ya ever breaking up with her? Getting sick of waiting. Are you ashamed of me?"

Castiel got up and faced Dean. "How could you say that after all the times I stood up for you?"

"That is different, and you know it. What is this then? Are we a couple? Are you willing to walk down Lawrence streets holding hands with me?"

Castiel went white as a sheet. "Dean, I told you to grant me a bit of time to break up with Meg. I do not want to hurt her like Michael did to me."

"She is not you and you are not fucking Michael! Meg is not stupid and knows something is going on between the two of us. That's why the bitch deleted my texts. Don't you dare feel sorry for her!"

Castiel fell silent. He couldn’t fathom losing Dean. The tawny haired man continued. "You got until Labor Day weekend to dump her demon ass. If you don't… we're through." He hated the sad puppy dog look Castiel gave him after Dean handed him the ultimatum.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean and Castiel didn't share any words after the younger man presented the ultimatum to his former teacher. The blue-eyed man opted to walk back to the faculty parking lot to retrieve his Prius. He swallowed hard. Dean was one hundred percent right. He couldn't continue seeing him in private as a dirty secret and date Meg in public. 

Castiel had never been in love with the pharmacist. He sought her out at first due to loneliness. Sex with her seemed mechanical at times. Cas never felt anything remotely close to love with the brunette. Now Dean on the other hand started to become his world. Castiel cherished every single moment they shared together, and excitement flooded his veins just thinking when they’d be together again. He stopped screwing around with Meg shortly after Dean returned to town. 

The shrewd woman suspected the ex con was the reason for their extinct sex life. They hardly spent any time together anymore. Cas combed fingers through his dark hair. He promised to escort her to the Labor Day Picnic. Castiel planned on breaking up with her when he dropped her off home after the picnic. Just picturing Meg deleting texts sent to him by Dean made Cas’ blood boil. The nerve! 

When he and Meg first started dating, Gabriel privately informed his best friend about something Kali shared with him about Meg. The pharmacist approached the high school teacher because of Castiel being a Singer, one of the most affluent families in Lawrence. The teacher never gave it much thought since he couldn’t picture himself settling down with Meg. 

Now Castiel felt disgust towards the woman after she finished showing her true colors. He wanted to throttle her for almost ruining his relationship with Dean. Cas counted the days for the picnic to dump Meg. How could he ever compare her to his younger self? Meg isn’t in love with him. Not even close to what Castiel felt for Michael all those years ago. 

Castiel’s thoughts traveled back to a decade ago. He was thrilled after speaking with Judith, a real estate agent from the City. She managed to secure for him and Michael a two-bedroom apartment close to the University. Now he could get his master's degree and start writing while teaching. Michael would find employment easily with his background in education and work experience.

Michael called Castiel earlier in the day, informing him to stop by his apartment at six. Cas went over to the market and bought items to prepare Michael a pasta dinner. He even stopped by Lawrence's sole gourmet shop to purchase a bottle of vintage red wine. That night they would celebrate the good news. Within a month they could kiss Lawrence goodbye once and for all. Castiel would miss his family, but he was a grown man and needed to make a life of his own.

Castiel owned a copy of the apartment key and let himself in. He could hear Michael in the shower. The high school teacher was tempted to join his lover but headed to the kitchen. He wanted to surprise the man with one of his favorite meals. Castiel felt like a foolish lovesick schoolgirl. He smiled dreamily and placed fresh daisies inside a vase. Five minutes later, Michael entered the small kitchen, drying his hair with a towel. "Castiel, you didn't need to go through all of this trouble."

Castiel turned and tapped his lips for a kiss. Michael pecked his cheek. Cas' brows went up. "What's wrong? You seem tense."

Michael turned off the stove. "We got to talk."

"Can't it wait after dinner? I have wonderful news!" Castiel said as he dried his hands with a towel.

Michael couldn't look him in the eye. "Come with me to the living room."

Castiel's palms started to sweat. He followed his lover. Michael motioned for him to sit on a recliner. He remained standing. "I don't know how to say this…so I'm just going to."

"What is it? You're scaring me. Is something wrong?"

"Anna and I got engaged last night." Michael stared at the floor.

Castiel shut out of the leather recliner. "Very funny; I'm going back to the kitchen to finish dinner."

Michael grabbed his arm. "I've been seeing her on the down low for the last six months."

He finally looked Castiel in the eyes. Cas paled. He knew when Michael told the truth. He slapped the taller man. "My sister…you've been fucking my sister behind my back?"

"Castiel, you and I were never official. You are the only man I felt comfortable to experiment with. I realized I really desire women after Anna."

"This isn’t happening. How could I be so damn stupid! I knew things were too good to be true." He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

"Cas, I don’t regret the time we were together, but I love Anna. I found my soulmate."

Castiel covered his ears for a few seconds and stopped after realizing he must look like a spoiled child. "She was always the popular one in school. Everyone always gravitates towards her."

"Hey, you are an extraordinary person. Your soulmate is out there. It's just not me," Michael said. He crouched adjacent to the sobbing man. Castiel flinched when Michael tried touching his arm.

"Don't fucking touch me! I hate you and can't stand to look at you!" He sprang up from the floor. Cas grabbed the wine bottle and headed to the front door.

"Wait…are you telling Anna about us?"

Castiel wiped the tears from his eyes. His nostrils flared. "No, not to protect you. I just don't want her to ever find out her fiancé liked taking it up the ass from her brother. That would devastate her." Cas didn't spare a backward glance at his former lover and shut the door hard on his way out.

Cas was brought back to the present when he drove to his house's driveway. A black Mercedes was parked there. He punched the steering wheel. What were the odds Michael would be at his house now? Castiel stayed in his car for five minutes. He despised the thought of coming face to face with the dick. The bastard was the main reason he didn't have the nerve to dump Meg at first. Castiel knew first-hand how gut wrenching it was to be left for someone else.

The blue-eyed man finally descended the Prius. Michael exited the house with a thunderous glare. He instantly spotted Castiel. The man had the audacity to smile at him. "Castiel, it's great to see you." Cas' nostrils flared. "You look fit."

"Michael" Castiel just wanted to get inside. Butterflies no longer flew inside his stomach while in the other man's presence. He used to drown in Mike's grey eyes but now he only adored jade eyes.

"At least your sister allowed me to spend some time with the girls. They are spending Labor Day weekend with me."

"Wonderful, please excuse me."

"Castiel wait!" Michael held his former lover's hand. "I never apologized to you for what I did. I can't say I blame you for loathing me."

Cas stared at his mother's prized flowers. "Leaving you was the worst decision I ever made."

Castiel ground his teeth and yanked his hand from Michael's grasp. "I thought I was just part of your experimental phase." He used air quotes. "You leaving me helped me mature and not be so damn naïve. So, thank you." He scurried inside the house. "What the hell did I ever see in him?"

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam ate dinner in their apartment. Dean downed three beers and barely touched the burgers Sam prepared. "Ok dude, what the hell is wrong with you? You hardly touched your burger. Are you sick?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Sammy; just drop it."

"First of all, it's Sam. Is this about Mr. Singer? He hasn't been around lately."

Dean banged his fist on the table. "What part of dropping it don't you get, paralegal boy?!"

Sam cleared the table and brought two pieces of apple pie. Dean could never say no to his favorite dessert and wolfed it down. "Wanna talk now?"

"Damn it, Sam!"

His baby brother presented him his infamous sad puppy eyes which Dean could never resist. "Fuck it…I handed Cas an ultimatum this afternoon. We're through if he doesn't dump Meg, the bitch Masters."

"Ouch! Sorry to hear that. How did he take it?"

"He was visibly shaken and stayed quiet." Dean bit his lower lip.

"Give him time. I know he must care for you because of everything he's done, man."

"I guess, but I ain’t waiting forever. Even though not being with him is killing me inside."

Sam chuckled. "Now look who is experiencing a chick flick moment." Dean tossed an empty beer can to his baby brother.

"Hey! I rented A Streetcar Named Desire. I know you got a thing for young Brando."

"Thanks…let me wash the dishes."

When Sammy mentioned the name of the movie, Dean remembered a day during his senior year of high school. John had beaten the shit out of him the previous night. The drunken bastard used an electric cord and hit Dean on the back. That way no one at school would see the bruises. Dean was considering skipping after lunch. Mr. Singer stopped him in the hall. "Dean, can I see you for a moment?"

Every time he met the young teacher, Dean's pulse accelerated. He would always get lost in the man's cerulean eyes. Sometimes, Mr. Singer would lick or bite his pink bottom lip and Dean would lose it.

"Yeah, whatcha want?" Dean's back was killing him. Playing hooky looked even better. He would visit Ash and smoke a blunt or two. Marijuana helped him feel emotionally and physically numb for a few hours.

Castiel motioned Dean to sit at one of the empty desks. "I graded your paper on A Streetcar Named Desire and wanted to congratulate you on receiving the highest grade in the class!" The young teacher’s smile rivaled the sun.

Dean couldn't believe Mr. Singer’s words. With shaky fingers he took the paper from the Literature instructor. His teacher smiled fondly at him. "I got an A+." Dean licked his lips nervously. "I can't fucking believe it!"

Mr. Singer cleared his throat. Dean grinned cheekily at his sexy teacher. "Sorry…never got such a high grade."

"You deserved it, Dean. You are extremely talented. Have you considered a career in writing? Perhaps, I can assist you in applying for college. I’d be honored to write a recommendation letter."

Dean laughed. "Thanks, but I ain’t college material. I plan on working as a mechanic after graduation. I am pretty good with my hands." He winked.

Castiel blushed. "Please reconsider. It would be sad to let your talent go to waste." They stared at each other for quite a while. The trance was broken by Becky Rosen, who entered the classroom to find out what her grade was.

"Hey space cadet, the movie is about to start!" Dean dried the last dish. He realized he loved Castiel Singer that day almost eleven years ago. He hoped the man broke things off with Meg soon because his heart couldn't take all this pain much longer.  
==========================================================================================  
Most of the residents of Lawrence attended the Labor Day picnic. It was one of the biggest festivities the small town held annually besides the Fourth of July fireworks and lighting of the Christmas tree at the town square. Castiel drove Meg. Gabriel and Kali met up with them at Magellan Park.

Meg laughed as soon as her brown eyes landed on Castiel's best friend. "Wow Gabe, corduroy overalls, really?"

"Don't remind me," Kali said, rolling her dark eyes.

"Hey, don't rank on my fab fashion sense. Hate the game not the player."

Castiel smirked. "Shall we go find a spot?"

The quartet found a place underneath the shade of a tall tree. Kali and Meg spread out a checkered picnic blanket on the grass. Gabriel set up the finger food while Castiel poured all of them wine. In no time, Gabriel laid his head on Kali's lap. She fed him chocolate covered strawberries. Meg and Castiel sipped wine and ate grapes. The mutual silence became uncomfortable. 

Amara approached them. She wore a June Cleaver type dress with pearls and mauve sandals. "Hi everyone."

"Hey Amara, how's it hanging?" Gabe asked.

"Mind if I join you for a while? My date bailed." The brunette fidgeted on her feet.

"Please do," Castiel stated as he poured her some wine. She smiled at him and sat next to Meg.

The small group talked for a while. Suddenly, Meg cackled. "Look what crawled out of the gutter."

Castiel followed the direction of her gaze. Of course, it had to be Dean, who wasn't alone. He was accompanied by Lisa, Ben, the other children and her brother, Garth. Cas' vision turned red when Lisa placed her hand for a few seconds on Dean's bicep.

"Trailer trash should not be allowed to these festivities," Meg scowled.

Castiel wanted to throttle the bitch. In less than three hours he’d tell Meg Masters sayonara. Gabe and Kali obviously weren't amused, listening to the derogatory manner Meg referred to the new arrivals. "Hey babe, let's get the towels from the car and take a dip in the lake," Gabriel suggested.

"Best idea you've had all day, baby," Kali gratefully said. Gabriel took her hand in his.

"We'll see you guys later!"

Castiel rolled his eyes and prayed for serenity. He tried to pay attention to what Meg and Amara conversed about, but his traitorous eyes kept landing on Dean's group. His lover looked sexier than ever in a tight dark blue t-shirt and faded jeans. After the children ate, Garth took them to play Frisbee. Dean remained with Lisa, who fed him pie. Castiel's fingers yanked at the picnic blanket.

"Are they dating?" Amara asked Meg.

"They are probably friends with benefits. You know how promiscuous trailer trash folks are."

Castiel had enough. "Amara, please excuse us." He dragged Meg with him.

He found an isolated spot by an ice cream truck, which miraculously didn't have any customers at the moment. His fingers dug into Meg's upper arm. The pale skin already bruised. "You're hurting me!" He reluctantly released her. Castiel had never felt like hitting a woman before today.

"What is your problem?" Meg glared daggers at Cas.

Castiel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Meg, we need to talk."

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you going to reprimand me for talking in a derogatory manner about your charity case?"

"Dean is not a special project or charity case! How can you be such a callous bitch?"

Meg slapped him. "You’re fucking him!"

Castiel had enough of the harpy. "What is going on between Dean and I is our personal business. I never want to hear you say anything negative about him."

"Please Castiel…the man is trailer trash and you know it." She stood on tiptoes and sniffed his neck. "It's starting to rub off on you."

He shoved her away. "I don't know what I ever saw in you. It is better for everyone involved that we bring our relationship to an end. I cannot tolerate being in your presence. You are a bitter person, Meg. We are all God's children and you have no right being condescending to others."

"You are preaching to me? God doesn't approve of a man lying with another man." She hissed at him.

Castiel’s nostrils flared. "Never took you for a bible thumper." 

“Fuck you, Clarence. Never thought you’d sink so low.” 

Castiel arched a raven brow. “Speaking of sinking low. I know about you deleting Dean’s texts. Who the hell do you think you are fucking invading my privacy and interfering in my relationship with Dean?!”

“He doesn’t deserve you and your mother won’t accept him as your partner.” Meg crossed her arms.

“I love Dean Winchester, and nobody can change how I feel about him.” Castiel swallowed hard. This happened to be the first time he fully admitted and said out loud what he truly felt for Dean.

She grabbed his chin hard, sinking her nails into the stubbled skin. “Your relationship won’t ever work. It’s doomed.” 

Castiel shoved the short brunette away. “Good bye, Meg."

"Rot in Hell, Clarence!" She flipped him the middle finger as she sauntered away from the park.

The sun set soon after. Many of the picnic attendees left the park. Castiel wandered into a secluded wooded area. "Fancy meeting you here, teacher," Dean said as he walked next to him. "Where is Meg, the demon bitch? I saw you two and your friends earlier."

Castiel hauled Dean against him and then gingerly pushed him against a tree. "I broke up with her. I could not stomach being in her presence."

Dean held on to Castiel's Polo shirt. "Are you for real?"

"Yes, I am only yours." Castiel plastered his body over Dean's. “Sorry for making you wait. You didn’t deserve this.” 

Dean shrugged broad shoulders. “Waited long enough.” He chuckled nervously. “Everyone ends up leaving my good for nothing ass.”

Castiel tilted his head to the side. He gently cupped Dean’s face with both hands. The Winchester finally gazed at him. “Never say anything negative about yourself.” Cas kissed the taller man on the forehead. “You are amazing. After everything you’ve experienced many people would have given up. Yet you stand in front of me after overcoming so much adversity.” Castiel kissed the tip of Dean’s freckled nose. “You are the bravest and strongest person I know.”

“Hearing you say all that almost makes me believe the words.” Dean licked a stray tear from his lips. 

“Please Dean, I need you to believe in yourself.” Castiel hugged his lover. “God forgive me for saying this, but I hate John Winchester. He really did a number on you with all the physical and verbal abuse.” 

“Cas, promise to never leave me.” Dean held Castiel’s hands that remained holding his face.

“You are it for me, Dean Winchester.” Castiel kissed Dean tenderly on the lips. Dean suckled Cas' lower lip. “Just promise me that you’ll work in believing in yourself. Every day for the rest of our lives I’ll tell you what an amazing person you are.” Dean nodded and buried his face in the teacher’s chest. They remained that way for a couple of minutes.

Dean tried to lighten the mood. "Does this mean we're going public?" He playfully nipped Cas' lower lip. 

"What do you think?" Castiel gingerly caressed the Winchester’s stubble covered jaw. His eyes glowed under the moonlight. 

They stared into each other's eyes. Dean gulped nervously. "I take that as a yes." After reality sunk in, Dean smiled radiantly at the love of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel agreed to meet Dean at his and Sam's apartment later that night. Dean needed to drop Lisa, Garth and the kids off at the trailer park. Sam loaned his older brother the grey '99 Jeep Cherokee, he purchased for a decent price in a car auction. Dean planned on just dropping them off, but Ben begged him to come with them, so he could show Dean his solar system project. The boy was proud of his work on it.

Dean wanted to get home and share much needed sexy time with his hot boyfriend. He smirked. Dean couldn't believe Castiel finally dumped Meg, the Wicked Witch of Lawrence. Now they could be together and not hide their relationship. Ben showed Dean his science project. Obviously, the kid dedicated a bunch of hours to it.

"Awesome job, Ben…I bet you'll score an A." He ruffled the boy's hair. "I gotta go but ask your mom if we can take you to the park next weekend to shoot some hoops."

Ben's eyes brightened. "Hell yes!" They exchanged high fives before Dean left the small bedroom.

Lisa thanked Dean for everything he did for Ben. "I know how hard it is not having a father around. Mine was but all he did was beat the shit out of the three of us. I'll call ya tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and exited the trailer home.

Dean arrived home ten minutes later. Sam and Cas sat on the couch eating honey mustard pretzels while watching the original Halloween on DVD. "Dudes, rude much. I love this movie!" He sat in between both men and grabbed some pretzels.

"I hate the Rob Zombie remakes," Dean said in between bites.

"The worst is the Friday the 13th remake," Castiel added.

"Word!" Sam piped in.

"You know I always thought the lead actor could be your doppelganger," Dean chuckled.

"Bite me, jerk."

"Fuck you, bitch!"

Castiel rolled his eyes at the brothers' antics. Sam excused himself for a moment. He needed to call one of the lawyers he worked with about a child abuse case. Dean was engrossed in the horror flick and remained munching on the pretzels. Cas could not believe they weren't already screwing around in Dean's bedroom. During the brief time they were apart, Castiel missed their lovemaking immensely.

He moved closer to Dean. Their hips touched. His former student froze for a moment. Then he popped another pretzel in his mouth and drank some of the beer Sam left on the coffee table. Castiel scowled. "This is my favorite part. Check it out, Cas!"

Castiel enveloped his left arm across Dean's shoulders. His boyfriend continued being engrossed by the slasher flick. Castiel felt like throwing him on the floor. He leaned in closer and took Dean's earlobe inside his mouth. He sucked and nibbled on the shell. Dean could no longer hold his laughter and cracked up.

Cas removed himself from the couch. "What the hell is wrong with you tonight?"

"Just messing with ya, babe. Come on, I am about to come in my pants and we’re not even close to second base." He held on to one of Castiel's hands and led him to his bedroom. They made up for lost time the entire evening. The two lovers rediscovered every inch of each other's bodies. Dean traced patterns across Castiel's smooth chest. He never wanted what they had to ever come to an end.

Castiel kissed Dean's forehead. "Want to come over for Sunday lunch?"

Dean sat to lean against the headboard. "At your house; won't your mom be there?"

Castiel smiled. "Yes, she lives there but I want her to know we are a couple now. She better get used to seeing you around. I ain’t letting you go…ever."

Dean kissed him gently on the lips. "Ditto, teacher."

"I really want you to meet my dad. He is out of it most of the time, but I know he'll love you." Castiel held Dean’s neck.

"I'd be honored to meet him. I know how important he is to ya." Dean leaned closer to kiss his lover.

Wolf scratched outside Dean's bedroom door. Castiel hopped out of bed and opened the door for the old canine. Wolf took his time coming in and settled on the floor next to Dean. His master petted him on the head.

"At what time do you want me to come over?" Dean asked Cas as he spooned him. His eyes were already closing on their own accord. Castiel yawned, illustrating he was also sleepy.

"Noon sounds good? We return from church at eleven and lunch isn't served until one. Gives you time to meet the entire family." Dean kissed Castiel on the shoulder before falling asleep. He slept with a smile on his face.

At around midnight, Lisa checked on her kids. They were all tucked in their beds and out like night lights. She went to the kitchen and got the garbage which she always tossed in the trailer park's dumpster before going to bed every night. Lisa couldn't remember the last time the whole family had a fun outing like today's picnic. The kids swam in the lake and played Frisbee with Dean and Garth.

The trailer park always scared her during this time of night. It resembled a ghost town. It was practically pitch dark except for Mrs. Reynolds' busted porch light that incessantly flickered on and off. After Lisa threw the bag inside the dumpster, she turned to head back to her trailer. Suddenly, her skin prickled, when she heard someone call out her name.

She peered around but encountered only darkness. "Who's there?" Lisa shouldn’t be concerned since Lawrence held a low crime rate. The closest thing they had to a criminal act was when drunken teens knocked down mailboxes with baseball bats.

"Can you please help me with something?" The words were whispered to her. Lisa believed it to be old Mr. Collins, whose trailer was located behind hers. The old man still recovered from the flu and lived by himself. What the hell was he doing out so late?

"Mr. Collins, that you?"

"Yes, please hurry Lisa. I am in so much pain." The voice came from the other side of the dumpster. Maybe the old coot pulled a muscle while trying to lift a bag into the trash bin.

"Where are you?" Goose bumps rapidly spread like wildfire across her skin.

"Over here, dear."

Suddenly, Lisa felt a wave of dread hit her. She started to run but it was too late. A blunt instrument smashed against her head. Unbearable pain paralyzed her after being slammed to the ground. Lisa blacked out for a moment and when she came to, the pain intensified, and spread to other parts of her body. The brunette realized someone stabbed her. Her eyes closed in agony. Lisa prayed to a God she sometimes doubted existed for her children's well-being.

The watcher tossed rose petals over Lisa's motionless and mutilated body. The killer felt better now that justice had been served. Pleasure throbbed through the person's veins. The watcher rubbed blood splattered gloved hands together. This woman deserved to die just like the other one eleven years ago. The watcher felt no pity.

The killer covered Bela Edwards' corpse with summer sweet petals since she had been young but not innocent. Lisa Braeden got roses instead because she was already past her prime. The killer's eyes squinted, watching the delicate petals float in the air until they covered the dead woman's butchered corpse. The watcher placed one single rose petal on Lisa's cold lips before vanishing into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel left Dean's warm and snugly cocoon of a bed at six am. He needed to drive home to take a quick shower, shave and get dressed for work. Dean folded his arms around Castiel's mid torso, trying to prevent him from leaving. He peppered kisses all over Cas' back. "Play hooky from school today, teacher. Stay with me…I can think of a few things we can do to pass time." He mouthed against the other man's warm and smooth skin.

Castiel smiled and leaned his body closer to Dean's. "If you keep doing that I won’t be able to get out of bed." He purred like a satisfied cat as he stretched. "Dean, it's too early in the school year to be absent from work. I promise to stop by this evening."

Dean nibbled his neck and unwittingly released his hold on Cas' waist. "You better."

Castiel turned around to kiss Dean gently on the mouth. "Anyway, you report to the hardware store early this morning. See you tonight." He dressed swiftly and left the bedroom. Sam was eating cereal by the kitchen counter. He nodded at his former teacher in greeting. "Good morning, Sam. Have a good day at work." Castiel jogged out of the apartment. Cas’ destination was Grant Park for a morning run.

Everyone still slept at the Singer residence once he arrived. Castiel took two steps at a time, ascending the stairs. He whistled while he lathered himself with soap in the shower. It had been ages since he'd been in such a jubilant mood. After he got out of the shower stall, the English teacher dried himself and wrapped a terry cloth towel around his lean hips. He brushed his teeth and gargled with Scope. Then as he shaved, Castiel observed his red and swollen lips. Last night he and Dean hardly slept. They went for three rounds of hot and heavy sex through the night. Castiel dressed in black slacks and a navy-blue POLO.

He entered the kitchen to pour himself black coffee. Missouri always programmed the state of the art coffee machine for his coffee to be ready by six thirty am. Cas prepared a bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal. When he finished his last bite, his cell phone started ringing. He was surprised to see Sam's number on the ID.

"Hello, Sam. Is something wrong?" The youngest Winchester never called him. Upon hearing Sam's frenzied explanation, Castiel's good mood evaporated. "On my way." A furious Castiel grabbed the Prius' key and stormed out of the house.

In ten minutes he arrived at the Lawrence Police Station. It was housed in a two-story brick building that connected with the courthouse. Castiel did an awful job parallel parking but he didn't give a damn. He ran inside the station and headed to the reception area. As he was about to ask the bald officer at the desk, where Dean was being detained, Sheriff Mills appeared.

"Castiel, please follow me." The brunette led him to an interrogation room.

Once he sat down, Jody closed the door and sat across from him. "Why was Dean arrested?" Castiel refrained himself from screaming at the Chief.

"Do you know where Winchester was last night a little after midnight?" Sheriff Mills clicked the top of a pen, ready to start jotting down whatever Castiel stated.

He licked his slightly chapped lips. "At his apartment."

"How would you know this, Castiel?"

His cheeks burned. Well he did tell Dean they would go public. He looked at the Sheriff's amber eyes. "I was with him."

"At such a late hour. What were you doing at his apartment?"

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. "We are dating. You're a smart woman. Use your imagination."

Jody's eyebrows rose an inch. "Oh," she whispered. "You weren't there this morning when I arrested him."

"I arrived at the apartment last evening around seven. His brother Sam invited me in. Dean was dropping the Braedens off after the picnic."

"At what time did he arrive home?"

"He got to the apartment a few minutes before eight and he didn't leave for the remainder of the night, because I was with him the entire time."

"Will you excuse me for a moment? Be right back."

Castiel stood up and paced the linoleum floor. Why the hell was Dean arrested? As soon as the Chief returned he would ask her. Less than ten minutes later, she returned. "I was interrogating the Winchesters' next door neighbors. They hosted a barbecue last night and corroborated what you just told me. For now, Winchester is off the hook, but he is still our number one suspect."

Castiel crossed his arms and sat down again. "What the hell are you charging him with now?"

Jody sat down, as well. "Lisa Braeden’s murder."

Castiel felt bile rise in his throat. The first person he thought about was young Ben. The poor kid was really going to be troubled now. He sighed. "So, you think Dean did it."

"He was the last person to be seen with the Braedens last night and his history speaks for itself." Jody was not able to look at Castiel.

"That is preposterous! Dean didn't kill Bela and he sure as hell didn't murder Lisa."

"Lisa's oldest son, Ben heard a noise and went outside. He claims to have seen a shadow but couldn't describe the killer. He was the one, who called the police, when his mom never appeared."

"That does not indicate Dean’s supposed involvement," a visibly pissed Castiel said.

"The two murder scenes were identical except for the flower petals used. Lisa Braeden received thirteen stab wounds exactly like Bela Talbot. Come on Castiel…he dated both women. This latest murder can't be a coincidence."

"Well I believe in his innocence. Has it occurred to you that a psychopath is out there and will most likely kill again?"

"Could be a copycat killer, but the scenes were nearly identical. I am sorry Castiel but until we find concrete proof Dean remains at the top of our suspect list."

"Are you going to keep holding him?"

"No, but if we find evidence that proves his guilt…I will ask Judge Benton for an arrest warrant. Winchester is being held for questioning for now. I already asked for his release."

Castiel turned around. The Sheriff stopped him. "Be careful, Castiel."

He remained silent and walked out of the interrogation room. Dean was being simultaneously released from an adjacent chamber. Castiel held his hands and visibly inspected him for any bruises. Zachariah stood outside the other interrogation room, grinning like a loon. "Did they hurt you?"

Dean shook his head no as he glared at Zachariah and flipped him the bird. Castiel led him outside the police station. He didn't give a rat's ass what any onlookers saw. Cas cupped the back of Dean's neck and kissed him. "I am so sorry this keeps happening to you, Dean. You don't deserve it."

The younger man ground his teeth. "I'm fed up with all of this shit."

Castiel drove Dean back to the apartment. His cell phone rang. Cas told Dean to answer it since it was Sam. "Yeah, Bullwinkle don't worry I don't need a lawyer for now. No need to post bail and tell your boss I might need his services." He heard what his brother said. "Love ya, too Samantha. Don't worry Cas is with me."

Once they arrived outside of Dean's apartment building, Dean started exiting the car. He was surprised to hear Castiel call the school and tell the Principal's secretary he needed to take a sick day. "I thought it was too early in the school year to call in sick?"

"That was before you were falsely accused of another murder. No way in hell are you spending the day alone."

Castiel prepared breakfast for Dean while the other man showered. A while later, Dean appeared in the kitchen, wearing black sweatpants. "Thanks for being here." He nibbled his lower lip while he hugged Castiel. "I can't believe someone could kill Lisa in such a horrible way." Dean held on tightly to Castiel. Cas soothed his broad back with the palm of his hands.

"I know and what about those innocent children. Now they are without their mother. I hope they catch the sick bastard, who did this soon and make him pay." Castiel kissed Dean's shoulder. Dean released his frantic hold on Cas. He wiped his eyes and blew his nose with a paper towel. Castiel served him breakfast before it got cold.

Four days later, Lisa's funeral took place at Jackson's Funeral Home. Her children were there as well as Garth and the staff of the eating establishment she worked at. Amara came in and gave her deepest condolences to the kids and the deceased's brother. Dean, Sam and Castiel showed up half an hour later.

Ben ran up to Dean as soon as he saw him. "Hey sport. How ya holding up? I know how hard it is to lose your mom." Dean knelt to be eye level with the grief-stricken boy. "I'm so sorry, Ben. Your mom was a great lady and I know she is watching over all of you."

The boy nodded. His little sister, Amy, who was three years old, approached them. "My mommy is an angel now," she said before sucking her thumb.

Castiel's heart broke. "Yes, she is, sweetheart. She is your guardian angel."

Suddenly, Drew Braeden, Lisa's estranged husband appeared. "What the hell is Lisa's killer doing in her funeral?"

Dean stood up and fisted his hands. Ben shook at his father's enraged demeanor. "I didn't kill Lisa. She was one of my few friends."

"Some friend you turned out to be. You killed her in cold blood! I want you away from my children and out of here. I know you killed her and I hope you rot in hell!"

Dean was about to pounce on the bastard but Castiel held his hand in a tight grip. "Please Dean don’t add fuel to the fire. Let's go," he whispered in his ear. Sam stood between his brother and Drew.

All the people present witnessed Dean and Castiel, walk out of the funeral parlor, holding hands. Before the day was over the entire town would know they were a couple. Several tongues started wagging after both men were witnessed kissing outside of the police station. After he made sure his older brother cooled down, Sam returned to work.

Castiel drove. Their destination had been the Winchesters' apartment, but Cas wanted to take Dean somewhere they could be alone for a while. He drove to the local make out spot that was the town's most isolated place. Castiel parked the car by a tall maple tree that offered shade.

Dean punched the glove compartment a couple of times. "Fucking tired of being the town's pariah. I was stupid enough to believe some of the town folk were warming up to me. Now Lisa got butchered to death and I'm the town outcast again. Everyone believes me to be guilty. Friggin’ sick of it!"

Castiel unbuckled his seatbelt and moved the driver's seat back. Dean did the same thing. Cas maneuvered himself to straddle Dean. He kissed Dean's closed eyelids. "I believe in your innocence and so do Sam, Gabriel and Kali. Even your neighbors stated at the police station that they never saw you leave the apartment the night Lisa was murdered." Castiel kissed the tip of Dean's nose and played with his hair. "Missouri and Anna are excited to meet you Sunday afternoon."

Tears slid down Dean's chiseled cheeks. "I don't think it's such a good idea for me to meet your family with all the shit that's happening."

Castiel cupped his chin. "The Dean Winchester I love is not a coward. He is a fighter who does not let anything hold him down."

Dean gulped hard. "How could you love me?"

"Dean, you possess a beautiful soul. You never give yourself credit. Sam loves you and Adam does, as well. Not many people would have tried to make amends with John the way you did. And the way you are with Ben. I can continue if you don't stop me." Castiel grinned.

Dean intertwined his fingers with Cas'. "I love you so damn much, teacher. I always have." Their foreheads touched.

That evening after Castiel prepared the three of them pasta for dinner, which they ate in comfortable silence, the trio watched Blade Runner. Dean fell asleep before the movie ended. Sam left him to sleep on the couch. He did not want to disturb his brother's much needed rest. Castiel placed a quilt over his slumbering lover.

Sam turned towards him. "Thank you for everything, Castiel." The tall young man still felt uncomfortable calling his former teacher by his first name. He really was grateful for the man's presence in their lives. He was the one who was holding his brother together.

"I love him immensely and wish to shield him from all the pain he’s suffered.” He gazed tenderly at Dean one last time. "Good night, Sam."

"Night, Castiel."

Cas arrived home with plans of taking a hot shower and going to bed. He was bone tired and emotionally drained. Missouri and his mother sat in the kitchen drinking tea. "Hey Pumpkin," Missouri greeted her boy with a smile.

Cas reciprocated the smile. "If you ladies excuse me, I require a hot shower and eight hours of sleep. It's been quite a day."

"The whole town is talking about you and that Winchester boy. People see you all over the streets kissing and holding hands."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "So not in the mood, mother."

"Naomi, can't you see the boy is tired and just wants to rest." Missouri pleaded with her friend.

"Stay out of this, Missouri! You always coddle him." Naomi got on her feet. "You better not bring that man for Sunday lunch."

Castiel banged his hand against the door. "Enough! I've had enough of your viper tongue. Dean and I are dating and it’s a serious relationship. I plan on spending the rest of my life with him. So, you better get used to the idea."

Naomi’s cerulean eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. She held on to her pearls. "I refuse to cook a meal for that criminal."

"This is my house, too and am entitled to invite anyone I want, and Dean is welcomed here any time. I love him. Sink that in your thick narrow-minded skull."

"Castiel, do not talk to the woman who gave birth to you like that," Naomi stated.

"Then act like a real mother. You should be supportive of your children. Dean will be here Sunday afternoon at one to meet his boyfriend's family. So, help me God if you are rude to him; I won’t speak to you again." With those words Castiel stormed out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the watcher stood outside the Singer's residence main gate. Hands gripped hard at the black iron fence. The killer could not believe Dean Winchester and Castiel Singer were lovers. They had gotten rid of Lisa Braeden, but it looks like the watcher will need to get rid of Dean's latest conquest, too.


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel woke up the morning of the much-anticipated lunch nervous as hell. He fidgeted through most of Sunday service. Naomi pinched his thigh to make him stop. Hael and Hannah, his nieces giggled. Anna covered her mouth with her hand since she also laughed at her brother's nervousness. Castiel resembled a young girl, who invited her first boyfriend to meet her parents.

The scintillating aroma of Missouri's homemade biscuits and Southern Fried chicken greeted the family as soon as they returned home from Sunday service. The females scurried upstairs to change clothes. Castiel removed his tie and shoes. He headed to the kitchen, where he found Missouri checking on the oven.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck. "Thanks for preparing today's lunch, Missouri. It means a lot to me. Dean's been dying to meet you."

Missouri swatted him away. "I bet it's because you told him about my peach cobbler. You've brought to my attention on various occasions he has quite the sweet tooth."

"That is the main reason, but he knows you've been more of a mother to me than Naomi." Castiel kissed her cheek gently.

Rufus entered the kitchen at that precise moment. "Boy, you better stop making passes at my wife." The older man's eyes were bright today. He and Missouri were thrilled to see Castiel finally being with someone he felt genuine feelings for. Rufus felt relief upon hearing Castiel broke things off with Meg. Each bone in the tiny brunette’s body screamed racist snob. She always looked down on him and Missouri, whenever Castiel wasn't around.

Castiel hugged him. "You are lucky your wife is not into younger men." Rufus ruffled Cas' hair just like when he was a kid. "Where is dad? I want to take him for a walk before Dean gets here."

"He's in the family room listening to Johnny Cash."

"Thanks, Rufus."

Five minutes later, Hael and Hannah joined their uncle in the garden while he rolled Bobby's chair. Clear blue skies and a gentle breeze created perfect weather. Hael, the youngest chased a peacock butterfly. Castiel sang "Don't Be Cruel" to his father, lost in his own world as of late.

Meanwhile, things were getting busy in the kitchen. Naomi donned an apron to prepare mushroom brie soup which would serve as an appetizer. She also made mashed potatoes and her own secret recipe gravy. Anna smiled as she witnessed her mother cook for Dean Winchester. Naomi Singer was all talk but deep down she loved her children. If Castiel loved Dean, then she’d have to suck it up and accept the young man into the family.

The ringing of the doorbell brought Anna out of her thoughts. She began to panic because even though Naomi assisted Missouri with the meal; it didn't mean she would be on her best behavior with Dean. Anna breathed in deeply before opening the door. Her eyes performed a double take. Hubba Hubba! Way to go little brother! Dean Winchester looked mighty fine. He wore khaki pants, a long-sleeved white shirt, mustard colored tie and Dockers.

"Hi, I'm Dean. You must be Anna." He held three small peony bouquets. "These are for you." He handed Anna the lavender flowers.

"Thank you so much. They are lovely." She gestured for him to enter. "Welcome and make yourself comfortable."

Dean grinned and followed her into the living room. He never entered such a fancy house before. He started perspiring a little. Dean started feeling out of his element. "Where's Cas?"

"He is outside with dad and the girls. It's his custom to always take daddy for a stroll before Sunday lunch. He catches dad up with all the latest news from the hardware and church; even though dad is in his own world."

"Must suck to see a man as robust as Mr. Singer used to be in the condition he's in. Sorry about that. Cas adores your dad."

Anna smiled. "Thanks, please sit." Once they settled on the sofa, she asked him what his intentions with her brother were.

Dean chuckled. "You don't play around."

"Someone caused my brother a ton of pain in the past."

"No reason to worry because I rather die than hurt Cas. I've loved him for a long time."

"Castiel is extremely lucky. I know he means everything to you. You cannot stop staring at him through the glass door."

Dean blushed. It was true. He had barely gazed at Anna. As soon as the two of them entered the living room and his eyes landed on Castiel, kneeling adjacent to Mr. Singer, they remained glued on him. Cas wore slacks and a navy buttoned down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Dean loved seeing him in blue.

Someone cleared their throat. Dean swiftly rose to his feet. Naomi Singer approached, carrying a tea tray. Dean surprised her by removing the tray from her hands and setting it on the coffee table. "You are early, young man." Her eyes appraised him from head to toe.

"Yeah, Mrs. Singer. One of the few things my mother taught me was to never be late to an engagement."

"Let's quit the small talk, Mr. Winchester."

Dean gulped hard. "Fuck here we go," he thought. He prepared for Naomi Singer to rip him a new asshole. "These are for you, Mrs. Singer." He gave her the white bouquet.

"Why thank you." She inhaled the peonies sweet fragrance. Dean knew Cas' mom had a weak spot for flowers of any kind. Mrs. Singer continued speaking. "Castiel is besotted with you and vehemently believes in your innocence. I value my son's opinion and hope he is right, because if he is wrong, I will personally grab my husband's rifle and use it on you. My son better not suffer the same tragic fate as your former girlfriends."

Anna gasped. "Mother!"

"Mr. Winchester is a big boy and can handle what I dish out. Right, young man?"

"I handled way worse in prison. By the way Mrs. Singer, I adore your son and would never hurt him. I didn't kill those women and soon the truth will be exposed. So, rest assured your son is always safe with me."

Naomi stared at him with new found respect. She even gave him a small smile. "He better be. Now go join the rest of the family in the garden. Lunch is to be served in about fifteen minutes."

Dean strolled to the sliding doors. He turned towards the women. "Call me, Dean. My dad was Mr. Winchester."

Hael showed her uncle and grandfather how to do a cartwheel. Castiel applauded once she landed on her feet again. The girl stared at something. Cas gazed in the same direction and his breath was knocked out of him. Dean looked good enough to eat. He was so cute, dressing up for the occasion.

Dean walked over to Cas' oldest niece. "Hi, you must be Hannah." The girl blushed and waved hello.

Castiel met him half way. "Dean, you look so handsome. I mean more than usual and that says a lot. You didn't have to dress up."

"Are you kidding? Dude, your house is like a freaking palace."

"You know I love your usual lumberjack attire," Cas whispered in his lover’s ear. Dean discreetly slapped Castiel’s hard ass.

"Your mom would make me go back home to change. She already read me the riot act."

"Oh my God, yet you survived!"

"Actually, it went much better than expected. She basically told me that if I killed you, she’d shoot me a new a-hole with your dad's shotgun." Dean chuckled. Mortification spread through Castiel’s entire frame.

Dean cupped his chin and kissed him hard and possessively for a short moment. Castiel held Dean's neck. "Eew, gross kissing!" little Hael bellowed. She and Hannah laughed.

"Girls, come over here. I want to introduce you to someone special." Castiel gestured for the girls to stand next to him.

"Hannah and Hael, this is Dean."

The girls simultaneously said hi. Hannah asked, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he is." Castiel held on to one of Dean's hands. His nieces giggled and ran off to play in their tree house.

Castiel led Dean to Bobby. He knelt next to his dad. Dean did the same on the other side of the wheelchair. "Dad, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend, Dean. Dean this is my dad."

Dean touched Mr. Singer's arm. "It's an honor to meet you, sir. I wantcha to know I love your son immensely and will always look out for his best interest."

Bobby stared off into space. Castiel sniffed, capturing Dean's attention. "Babe, please don’t cry."

Castiel gently wrapped a quilt over his father's legs before standing up. He wiped his eyes with the back of his right hand. "I would give anything for him to be lucid now. He would like you, Dean."

Dean embraced Cas, who leaned against him. "The two of you would drive me crazy chatting about cars. Oh! Speaking of cars, there is a surprise for you after lunch."

"Really? I didn't get you anything."

"Dean, you give me so much each day we’re together." Anna yelled from inside that lunch was ready. Cas bellowed at the girls to go inside as he rolled his father into the house over a ramp.

When they entered through the family room, Dean and Castiel encountered Missouri and Rufus. "Great both of you are here! Dean meet Missouri and Rufus. Well, you hear me rave about them all the time."

Dean hugged Missouri and shook hands with Rufus. "It is an honor to meet you both. Cas loves you like family."

Rufus smiled. "We want to thank you for being the reason our boy dumped that snotty witch, Meg."

"Just promise to always take care of my pumpkin," Missouri said whimsically.

"Missouri!" Mortification spread through his entire being again, hearing his 2nd mother call him that nickname. Missouri threw a wink his way.

"You bet. Pumpkin is safe with me." Dean excused himself and rapidly returned with Missouri's bouquet.

Her eyes became misty. "Boy, this one is a charmer. You better keep him," she told Castiel.

"Better get to the dining room before Naomi blows a gasket," Rufus suggested.

Castiel rolled Bobby to the head of the table. Naomi tucked a napkin in front of her husband's shirt and spoon fed him some mushroom brie. The girls started telling Rufus about the beautiful peacock butterfly they discovered in the garden. Anna and Missouri spoke about a Jack Russell Terrier the girls had their eye on.

Naomi continued feeding her husband. The meal progressed with the main course. Dean offered his compliments to the cooks. He loved the biscuits with gravy. Castiel had been impressed with Dean's table manners. He knew which correct utensil to use for each course and placed a linen napkin on his lap as soon as he sat down.

"So Dean, you plan on working at the hardware store the rest of your life?" Naomi asked.

Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean smiled at his boyfriend's mother. "Actually, in two months I should be a certified auto mechanic and already nabbed a job offer."

"That's impressive," Anna stated.

"Castiel, I wanted to share the great news when we were alone but I guess I'll do it now."

Cas sipped water from a crystal wine goblet. "What is it?" Dean made sure the girls were too caught up in their conversation with Rufus before telling the others.

"I met with my lawyer yesterday and he says there's a big probability that he can expunge my case. The authorities are leaning towards someone else being Bela and Lisa's murderer. The two murder scenes were identical. You were with me the night of Lisa's murder and my neighbors collaborated this. So, the cops are finally laying off me."

"Oh Dean, that is the best news ever!" Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth.

Naomi cleared her throat. Hael yelled, "Gross-cooties!"

"Congratulations, Dean. Rufus and I always believed in your innocence," Missouri stated.

"Thanks," Dean murmured.

"That is a relief," Naomi said.

"A celebration is in order and what better way than with my Missouri's peach cobbler," Rufus said as he and the girls headed to the kitchen. They returned a few minutes later with two peach cobblers and dessert utensils.

Naomi served everyone a thick slice. Dean savored the sweet confection and moaned. "This is the most heavenly dessert I've ever tasted and believe me I am quite the pie connoisseur." He wolfed it down in no time and Missouri served him another slice.

Dean and Castiel volunteered to wash the dishes but Missouri told them to spend some time together. As Castiel led Dean outside to the garage, Anna stopped him. "Cas, I want to warn you Michael is stopping by to drop off some paperwork. We are finally selling the house."

Castiel didn't feel anything hearing the other man's name. "No problem, sis. That man means nothing to me." She rose on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Have fun you two and Dean, you are going to love the surprise Castiel has in store for you."

Cas led Dean to the garage. When they entered Castiel turned on the lights and removed a carp from a vehicle. Dean's emerald eyes almost bulged out. He whistled and stood next to the newly exposed vehicle. "Shit, teacher…this is a '67 Chevy Impala. I remember watching your dad drive this baby around town when I was a kid."

"I am glad you like it because it's yours."

"Stop yanking my chain. I can't accept this. This beauty is worth a fortune. She is not worthy of me."

Castiel cupped Dean' chin and kissed the tip of his nose. "Dean, you are worth so much more. When are you going to start believing in yourself? Please accept the car. It hasn't been used since dad fell ill, but I know you’ll treat her like a lady."

Dean inhaled a deep breath and ran his right hand across the hood. "Baby, you'll be back to your former glory." Green eyes roved lovingly across the ebony hood. "Promise to keep her in top form, Pumpkin."

"I know,” Castiel said before punching his lover’s shoulder. 

Dean leaned Castiel against the hood. His lips covered Cas' mouth in a hot and fervent kiss. Castiel's hands cupped Dean's ass. Michael's voice interrupted them. "Excuse me, I am looking for Anna."

Michael glared at Dean, eyes narrowed to slits. "Why would she be in here?" Cas inquired.

Dean knew this douchebag had to be Michael, the dick, who shredded Cas' heart to pieces. He strolled over to him. "Hi, I'm Dean, Cas' boyfriend." He offered the man his hand.

Michael grinded his teeth. He stared at Dean's hand as if it were a viper ready to strike. Unwittingly, he shook hands with the younger man. Castiel walked towards them and Dean enveloped an arm around his waist. Cas leaned into him. "Dean, this is Michael…Anna's soon to be ex-husband."

"Sorry to hear that, man. Sad to see a relationship end when a new one is blossoming," Dean said. He held Cas tighter.

Michael eyed him up and down before excusing himself. Once the older man left, Dean laughed. "Whoa that asshole still has the hots for you, big time!"

"He is disgusting. What the hell did I ever see in him? He's got nothing on you, Dean." Castiel kissed him heartily.

"At least I should be grateful to the jerk. His loss was my gain."

Later that evening, Ben sat by himself on an old rusty swing in his dad's backyard. He missed his mom terribly and wondered if she was a star in the night sky, looking out for him and his little brothers and sisters. Ben also missed Dean, Mr. Singer and Wolf. They sometimes played ball at the park. His dad never did fun things with them.

It took a lot of convincing from his Uncle Garth to allow his dad to keep his puppy, Max with them. Derek said that if the pup became too much of an inconvenience then he would be taken to the pound. The man constantly complained about having extra mouths to feed now. He told his current wife to go to the welfare office to apply for food stamps.

Ben wiped a tear from his face. He gazed up at the star filled sky once more. Suddenly, he heard someone call his name in the darkness. "Benny, come here and help me. Your doggy got all tangled in a wire and needs help."

Ben was outside at this hour because he had to take Max out for his nightly business. His dad tanned his behind with a good spanking last night after the puppy left a surprise on the kitchen floor. Ben oversaw the pup. The boy went down the steps which led to an old shed that was surrounded by barbed wire. Max usually did his business in that area.

Ben panicked, imagining the puppy tangled in barbed wire, crying for help. It was real nice of the neighbor to try to help Max. He heard the neighbor urging him to hurry before it was too late. Suddenly, his momma's face flashed before Ben's eyes. His skin prickled when he saw Max trot towards him. But by then it was too late to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before y'all come after me with pitchforks and lit flames, Ben lives. I wouldn't kill an innocent child in a fic.


	13. Chapter 13

"Dean, why are we breaking into the school?" Castiel reprimanded his boyfriend, who winked at him as he climbed the fence that surrounded the vast football field. Dean landed on his two feet on the other side of the vibrant and dewy grass.

"Your turn, Pumpkin."

Cas scowled at the man he loved before scanning the area and once he knew for sure no one was around to witness their trespassing, he went ahead and climbed the gate, as well. Dean's hands caught his waist. He didn't release Cas until he made sure he stood safe next to him.

"Please spill the beans and tell me what we are doing here at ten o'clock on a Sunday evening?"

Dean kissed him swiftly on the lips. "Your mom kind of likes me," he said smirking.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Yes, she's crazy about you and wants you to move in with us."

"I survived lunch with her today. That means I can survive anything." Dean fetched a wicker basket with one hand and held one of Castiel's with the other. They automatically entwined their fingers. Dean led Cas underneath a tall and ancient oak tree.

"Dean, your parole can be revoked if we get caught. I must be crazy for allowing this to happen." Castiel nibbled his lower lip nervously.

"Relax, we won't be here too long. I promise. There's just something I gotta do." He plopped his ass on the grass and opened the basket. Dean retrieved a champagne bottle that Sam's boss presented the Sasquatch with for his last birthday. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "Shit, forgot to bring a blanket." Dean pulled off his leather jacket and placed it on the ground. He motioned Cas to sit over it.

Castiel smiled. "You're breaking your no chick flick moments rule, Dean."

"An exception is being made for tonight." He popped open the bottle and poured the golden liquid into two plastic cups.

"Are we celebrating you surviving meeting Naomi Singer for the first time?" Castiel grinned. He noticed Dean acted nervous. The younger man licked his lips and retrieved a small box from inside his pants' pocket.

Castiel's heartbeat became erratic. It couldn't be? He didn't want to get his hopes up. Dean leaned in closer to him and got on his knees. "Out of all the people I've encountered in my messed-up life, you, Castiel Singer are the only constant beacon of light that kept me on track. You never gave up on me and never failed to encourage me to do the right thing. I love you so damn much." He caught his breath while holding on fervently to Castiel's hands. Tears formed in the older man's eyes.

"Never thought I’ be able to love someone the way I do you. You are my reason for being. I can't picture my life without you." Dean laughed. "Gonna check and see if I grew a vagina. Wasn't planning on saying all that."

Castiel laughed. "I feel the same way about you, Dean."

"I chose the place where we met, and I fell in love with ya to do this. Castiel Singer marry me?" Dean opened the box and showed Cas a plain silver band.

Castiel choked up. The teacher swallowed hard and breathed in deeply before being able to talk. "It's beautiful."

"Is that a yes?" Terror hit Dean like a ton of bricks. Maybe he rushed the proposal.

"Yes, Dean Winchester, I would be honored to become your husband." Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him hard. He offered his left hand to the love of his life. Dean slid the band on with shaky fingers.

They drank most of the champagne bottle in between lazy kisses. "I got a job offer as a mechanic in Wichita but haven't accepted it yet until you agree to go with me. I know ya don't want to leave your dad."

Castiel pulled a chunk of grass from the moist ground. He remained silent for a moment. His eyes landed on Dean's. "It's time I venture out of Lawrence. Wichita is close by, so we can visit my family and Sam on weekends."

"Are ya saying I should say yes to the offer? What about you? I know how much you adore your job teaching at the high school. I don't wanna pressure you into making a rash decision."

Castiel shook his head. "I would follow you to the ends of the world, Dean. Anyway, I have a friend, who can help me get a job teaching literature at Wichita Community College. Always wanted to teach at the college level."

"We really doing this; getting hitched and moving to Wichita?" Dean asked. He reminded Castiel of a little boy with all his excitement. Cas nodded. Dean kissed him longingly. "We can visit the courthouse to get the marriage license rolling."

The newly engaged couple made out and groped each other like teenagers. Dean unzipped Cas’ pants when the teacher's cell phone started vibrating nonstop. Cas planned on ignoring the caller, but the phone started vibrating again two more times. Dean released his hold on him. Castiel saw Anna’s name.

Dean enveloped his arms around Cas' waist and rested his chin on top of his shoulder. He trailed kisses down the side of his fiancé's neck. "Hey Anna." Dean felt Castiel's entire body go stiff. "Heading over there."

Castiel pushed the end button and faced Dean with a petrified look on his face. "What happened, babe?"

"Dad suffered a heart attack. An ambulance rushed him to Santa Fe Hospital."

Meanwhile across town, Ben woke up in a dark and musty smelling place. It was so dark the youngster felt as if he were inside a cave. The smell reminded Ben of mothballs. Maybe he found himself inside someone's basement. His skull throbbed as he sat in a corner. The floor felt like cement and was very cold. He curled himself in a ball and started to sob incessantly. Flashbacks replayed in his mind of what happened to him earlier that night.

Where was he? Did the monster who took his mom kidnap him? Was the monster going to kill him, too? Fat tears dropped down the frightened boy's cheeks. He would never see Max, his puppy, Uncle Garth or his siblings again. Ben didn't care much for his father because the man only took them in because of the law. He wished his momma was with him right now, holding him in her arms; telling him everything was going to be okay, but the monster killed her. She looked down at him from Heaven now. Ben said a prayer to his momma, the angel. Lisa would find a way to save him.


	14. Chapter 14

For five days Castiel and his mother kept vigil at Bobby's hospital bedside at Via Christi Regional Medical Center. The family patriarch had been transferred there from Santa Fe. Anna took care of her daughters after school after her new job which she started over a month ago. Dean stopped by every afternoon in between work and school to bring the Singers a meal from McKinney's. Castiel could detect his fiancé had woven a way through his mother's heart. With all the drama, the family experienced with Bobby's heart attack, the newly engaged couple never got the chance to share the news with their loved ones.

Naomi prayed the rosary while Dean, Cas and Anna finished their baked chicken and macaroni and cheese dinner. Missouri volunteered to watch over the girls, so Anna could be with her family. Suddenly, Castiel dropped his plastic fork on the linoleum floor. "Dad is trying to open his eyes!"

Anna ran out of the room to get a nurse. Naomi placed the rosary in between her bible and stood adjacent to her husband. "Could it be a miracle and he's waking up?" Her hands shook nervously. She swallowed hard as tears slid down her tired face.

"Dad?" Castiel whispered. Dean rested both hands over Cas' shoulders to offer him comfort.

Bobby opened his eyes and the blue orbs made inventory of his surroundings. The man knew he wasn't home. His eyes landed on his son and Dean. He opened his mouth and spoke for the first time in ages. He smiled fondly at Castiel. His son held Bobby's hand fervently. Bobby muttered to Dean, "Take…care…of….my boy."

"You can rest assured sir; Cas is safe with me." Dean's voice broke a little.

Bobby gazed at his wife with adoration. Naomi kissed his forehead. He whispered, "Baby doll" before closing his eyes again.

Anna, a nurse, and a cardiologist entered the hospital room. Everyone made room for the doctor. "Patient is sleeping now." He turned to the nurse. "Lower the dosage of the thrombolytic and beta blocker. His waking up is a sign for the better."

Anna and Castiel embraced their mother, who sobbed uncontrollably. Castiel soothed her back. "Everything is going to be alright, mother. You heard what the doctor said." Naomi blew her nose with a Kleenex her daughter handed to her.

Dean brought Naomi a cup of water. She thanked him before drinking it. Sheriff Mills surprised everyone by paying an impromptu visit. She asked how the patient fared before asking Dean to speak with her outside. Dean rolled his eyes and asked himself, "Now what?" He kissed Castiel on the forehead and excused himself.

"What is it, Chief?" Dean asked Jody. She pressed the first-floor button outside the elevator.

"Let's talk outside. I do not want anyone to eavesdrop on our conversation."

Dean knew he was going to be accused of committing another crime. He rubbed the back of his neck. He's beyond tired of all this bull shit. The two of them entered the elevator that a priest currently occupied. The clergyman most likely visited the hospital to perform a dying person's last rights. Two middle aged women whispered to each other. The two females stared rudely at Dean. The busy bodies were most likely going to start spreading gossip that Dean had been arrested at the hospital. He glared at them. The duo stared at their feet, waiting for the elevator to reach the lobby.

Dean flew out of the elevator. He felt like the walls were closing in on him. Jody guided him to the parking lot. "Spill it, Chief." Dean leaned against a rusty pick-up truck.

"Ben Braeden went missing."

"What…since when?" Dean turned pale.

"For almost a week now."

"What does this gotta do with me?" Dean's eyes widened. "Don't fucking tell me. I'm a suspect in his disappearance?!"

The Chief remained silent. "I would never hurt a kid; especially not Benny!" Dean paced next to the truck.

Jody finally spoke. "His father is putting the blame on you. He claims you probably killed Ben and dumped his body somewhere, since he witnessed you killing his mother."

"That asshole is full of shit! Fucker is jealous cos I am more of a father to his son than he's ever been. I haven't seen Ben in over a week. You gotta believe me, Chief."

"One more thing, Dean." Jody placed her hands on her hips. "Aren't you worried about Castiel?"

Dean scrunched his brows. "What ya mean?"

"The two women you were publicly involved with were brutally murdered. All the residents of Lawrence know you and Cas are an item. He can be next on the killer's list."

Dean's skin prickled. His heart hammered against his ribcage. No way in hell would he allow the psycho killer to touch a hair on Castiel's head. "Assign one of your officers to keep vigil of the Singer home until the murderer is caught."

"Dean, this psychopath knows what they are doing. He's probably going to take his time to strike again. He waited almost eleven years before killing Lisa Braeden."

"What if something happens to Cas? I can't be at his side 24/7." Dean punched the truck's door.

"I think what you need to worry about right now is Braeden pressing charges against you for kidnapping and murdering his son."

"What happened to Ben?" Castiel inquired as he scurried over to Dean's side. He slid one of his arms across Dean's waist.

Dean informed him about Ben's disappearance. Castiel narrowed his eyes on the Sheriff. "Dean would never harm a child. Ben considers him like a big brother. Those are bogus accusations!"

"I know Dean is innocent. I came here to warn you of what may transpire if Braeden starts poking the hornet's nest. You better not prove me wrong, Winchester," Jody said before heading to her police SUV.

Castiel hugged Dean. "I hope Ben is alive. Poor kid has suffered enough." 

Dean tightened the embrace. "Me, too."

Cas raised his head a little to glance at Dean. "You look really tired. Take my car and head home. Anna can drive me and mom home later."

"Ya sure?" Cas nodded. Dean kissed him softly on the lips. Then Castiel handed him the keys to the Prius.

Dean arrived to an empty apartment. Sam most likely stayed at Jessica's house. The blonde paralegal worked at the same law firm. The young couple recently started dating. Dean was happy for his brother, who deserved to have a family of his own, also. Wolf trotted towards him. Dean scratched the old dog's belly before heading to the kitchen. He opened a can of ALPO and emptied its contents into Wolf's bowl and poured water on another one.

Dean forgot to check the mailbox and jogged outside. He frowned as soon as his eyes landed on a manila envelope from the prison. Dean tossed it on the kitchen table. His body demanded a much-needed warm shower. The freaking letter can wait. Knots littered his upper back due to all the stress he'd been dealing with in the last week.

Half an hour later, a shirtless Dean returned to the kitchen and fetched the envelope. He sat on a chair and ripped it open. A few letters from his groupies came out. Obviously, his fan club never heard the news of his parole. A purple envelope caught his attention. It was from his number one admirer. One female always wrote to him on a weekly basis. She used mauve or flowery stationery and wrote in fancy handwriting with purple ink. His admirer always started the letters with "My Dearest Dean" and ended them with "Eternally Yours". The scent of jasmine permeated the stationary.

Dean's eyes widened. He swore to smelling that scent on someone in Lawrence recently. He racked his head but couldn't come up with who wore the same exact fragrance. Dean stared at the small purple envelope's post office stamp. It clearly illustrated the letter came from somewhere in Lawrence. His skin crawled. Could the killer be his faithful correspondent? He gulped hard. Dean grabbed the Prius' keys with envelope in hand. His destination was the police department. He needed to meet with the Sheriff and show her the envelope. Maybe there was a way the letter's true origin could be traced.

Castiel waited for the elevator to return to his father's hospital room. After Dean left, he went to the hospital chapel and prayed for his father. He begged God not to make the man suffer any longer. If Bobby was to continue being in pain, Castiel asked God to take him while he slept. Witnessing the formerly robust man wither away and suffer so damn much was beyond heart wrenching. Now Naomi turned into a walking skeleton herself.

Afterwards, Castiel headed to the small café and purchased hot chocolate for himself, Anna and Naomi. As he waited for the elevator, Amara startled him. "Hi, Castiel. How is your father doing?"

"A little better…thanks." He smiled at the brunette. "You ok? You seem fidgety."

"I don't know how to tell you."

"What happened?" Cas couldn't handle hearing more bad news.

"Dean's been arrested."

"He left here an hour ago. Dean is probably home." Castiel shook his head in denial.

"I am so sorry. I drove by his apartment building and saw him being handcuffed and dragged inside a police cruiser. His brother, Sam asked me to come and get you."

"I don't understand…Sheriff Mills came to speak to him earlier this afternoon. I am so confused." Castiel placed the hot beverages on the floor. "Let me get Anna, so she can drive me to the police station."

"I can take you. It's the least I can do. Just feel dreadful for being the bearer of bad news."

"Anna won't mind."

"What are friends for?"

Castiel smiled at Amara. "You're one of a kind…thanks."

They walked towards a cobalt KIA minivan that belonged to Amara. "I forgot my cell phone," Castiel stated.

"Don't worry…use mine."

"Thank you, I can call Anna from the station."

Castiel closed his eyes and rested the side of his head against the window. "Is Dean being charged with Lisa's murder or something else?" Cas asked as he gazed at the passing scenery.

"I never believed he killed either of those girls. Dean was the school bad boy, but I always knew he had a heart of gold," Amara replied.

"You are one of a handful of people from this town, who believe in his innocence," Castiel hissed. He was so weary of everyone thinking the worst of Dean. Cas noticed the direction they were heading for the first time. "Amara, where are we going? The police department is the opposite direction. We are leaving Lawrence!"

"Shut up…don't you think I know that, Mr. Goody Two Shoes?"

"The police station is a few blocks from the hospital. Where the hell are you taking us?!"

"What does Dean see in you? You're not too bright." Amara clutched her pearls with one hand. She stared maliciously at Castiel for a few seconds. "There's no way in hell I’d ever take us to the police station."

Castiel wiped clammy hands on his denim clad thighs. He took a good look at Amara, who wore pressed khaki pants, a peach POLO shirt and matching ballerina flats. Her hair held in a French braid. She always looked pretty and pristine but now she was a totally different person. Castiel felt frightened.

"Are you feeling ok?" Castiel inquired in a concerned tone.

"It depends on what you mean by ok?" Amara's dark doe eyes glanced over to Castiel. "Tell me Castiel. Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Castiel lost what little patience he harbored. "What the fuck does that have to do with Dean getting arrested?"

"I became really interested in reincarnation during high school." Amara held a glazed crazy look in her eyes.

"Turn the damn car around and take me to the police station!"

"You truly are a dumb ass, Castiel. Dean isn’t in jail."

"Then why the lies?" Even though Amara drove at sixty mph, Castiel was willing to open the door and toss himself on the road.

"I needed for you to come with me."

"Why?" Castiel started to panic. Could Amara be the killer? He always believed the murderer to be a man.

"My paternal grandfather served in Lawrence's City council in the late fifties. He was part of the team that found Sylvia Baumgartner's diary."

Castiel gazed at her with a look of confusion. "Reverend Thomas Baumgartner's wife" His eyes widened.

"I discovered the diary one summer evening in my grandparents' attic. I became obsessed with it and read it repeatedly. Eventually, I started dreaming about its content. I realized I was Sylvia after I learned about reincarnation."

Castiel wondered if Amara was under the influence of alcohol or drugs. He tried prying the door open to no avail. "I'm the only who can unlock the doors. You're stuck with me." She gave him a toothy smile.

"What is Dean’s involvement in all of this?"

Amara's hands tightened on the steering wheel. Her pupils dilated and a thin ring of black could be seen of her eyes. She lowered her voice and spoke deeper. "You do not know who you are."

Castiel shrank against the door. "Amara, please pull over. I am going to throw up all over your car."

"I'm not Amara!" She slapped Castiel, causing the minivan to swerve to the opposite lane. Castiel closed his eyes. His cheek stung like crazy. "I am Sylvia, you pathetic creature! You got no clue in regard to your real identity. You're the organist, Anne Smythe. The woman, who my husband, Thomas fornicated with and committed adultery behind my back."

"Amara, I am not Anne."

"Dean is the reincarnation of Thomas. Even in this life he could not keep it in his pants. As soon as he saw you he became smitten. And you…going around town, acting like a saint but you're a slut. I saw how you grinded against each other at the Roadhouse and when you fornicated in the woods."

"You spied on us all this time?"

Amara sunk her foot on the accelerator. "The two of you thought you were so clever in our previous lives, but I caught on and had my revenge by killing you. In this present life, Dean remained the same manwhore. I thought that by getting rid of Bela and Lisa I would finally have him to myself. But no, then you came along and surprised the hell out of me. I always believed my husband to be heterosexual."

Rain started pelting the SUV. Amara turned on the windshield wipers. "You were so pretty as Anne with those big cornflower eyes and long dark lashes. How could Dean not be attracted to you even now? You're very good looking. Me on the other hand always turned out to be a Plain Jane. Dean has always been attracted to pretty girls."

"Amara, you are very attractive."

"Shut the hell up! How many times do I have to tell you…I'm Sylvia?"

Amara veered from the main road. The SUV entered the stretch which led to the First Baptist Church. Castiel's entire body shivered in fear. The crazed woman besides him believed herself to be the betrayed reverend's wife, who murdered his lover at the church. That is exactly what she would do again tonight, and he portrayed the unlucky role of the organist.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Dean peered out the window of Jody Mills' small office at the police station. He sat on a wood chair across from her. He nervously tapped his right foot incessantly on the worn maroon carpet. The noise got on the Sheriff's last nerve. "Winchester, please stop. You're making me nervous!"

The young man grinned sheepishly at the law enforcement officer. "Sorry…my bad."

"Are you sure you didn't keep any of the other letters your admirer sent?" Jodie stood up and poured coffee into two styrofoam cups. After pouring cream and sugar, she handed one to Dean. His fingers shook. He was frantic the psychopath would set his or her sights on Castiel now. He would never be able to live with himself if Cas got hurt because of him.

"Sheriff, I tossed all the letters away. They gave me the heebs and jeebs." He sipped from the coffee cup and found it hard to swallow. Dean placed the cup on top of Jody's desk.

"Let me take the letter down to the forensics lab." The Sheriff placed the perfumed letter inside a plastic Ziploc bag. She took pity on Dean. "Hey…it's a start. The sadistic bastard is going to be apprehended real soon."

Dean nodded. "Why don't you check in on Castiel and make sure he is ok." Jodie closed the door lightly on her way out.

The Winchester rose to his height of 6'1 and approached the window. The red and orange sunset captured his eyes. Castiel loved to snuggle close to him and watch sunsets together. Dean called Cas' cell phone. It went straight to voicemail. He hoped Bobby didn't take a turn for the worse. Dean dialed the Singers' home number. Missouri picked up on the second ring. "Singer Residence."

"Hi, Missouri. This is Dean. Is Castiel home?" He tapped his fingers on the windowsill.

"Hi, sweetheart. No, haven't heard from him. Anna called ten minutes ago asking me the same thing." She became nervous upon hearing nothing but silence from Dean's end of the phone line.

"Dean, something happen to my boy? You better tell me, or I'll beat you with a wooden spoon next time I see you!"

"Nothing's happened to him, Missouri. He probably went to get something to eat that isn't hospital food. Promise to call you as soon as I find him." Dean hung up.

Rufus entered the kitchen and found his wife sitting on a chair, holding a hand to her chest. She breathed hard. "What's wrong?" Missouri explained to him she had a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen to their boy. The woman's sixth sense always turned out right.

"There's a storm heading this way. Maybe the boy parked somewhere off the road to wait it out." Rufus rubbed his hands over his wife's arms.

Missouri shook her head. "I feel it down to my old bones, Rufus! My boy is in danger! Please help me look for him." Tears formed in her dark brown eyes.

Rufus never could say no to his beloved wife. He rolled his eyes. "Just for an hour or so before the storm intensifies." He kissed her forehead and helped her get up.

Amara parked her car outside the black iron fence that surrounded the church and an adjacent cemetery. Castiel squinted his eyes as he observed the gravestones that were dated between the mid nineteenth century to the mid twentieth century. Amara roughly shoved him against the passenger car door. "We got work to do, Anne." Castiel shivered due to the cooling temperature and the glassy crazed look in Amara's dark eyes.

Castiel pondered what to do. He'd never thought himself to be in a position where he needed to hit a woman. He fisted his right hand. Amara must have known what he was thinking because suddenly she retrieved a gun from under her seat. She aimed it at her rival.

"I wouldn’t move if I were you, Anne. I swear to blow your brains out. Dean will be devastated, but I’ll be there for him with open arms to console him." She motioned with her head for Castiel to open the door. Hard rain pelted them as the deranged woman guided Cas to the side of an abandoned grave. Amara pushed him to the soggy ground. She remained pointing the weapon at him while swiftly opening the trunk of her car to remove a shovel. Amara returned to Castiel's side and threw the shovel at him. "Get to it, Anne!"

Cas' eyes landed on the gravestone and widened. It belonged to Anne Smythe, her final resting place. Evil cackling erupted from the deranged woman's mouth, causing goose bumps to form across Castiel's wet and cold skin. "How ironic…you are digging your own grave."

The heavy rain caused Castiel's bangs to cover his eyes. Amara aimed the gun at his temple. "Start shoving, slut!"

Castiel started digging on the moist dirt. He shoved his bangs back and wiped raindrops from his eyes. "You think by removing me out of the picture, Dean is going to fall in love with you?"

"His real name is Thomas…you conniving bitch! Yes, he'll finally see me as his true soul mate."

"Dean barely knows you exist. For God's sake, he didn't even know of your existence in high school and the two of you were in my English class together! You can't make him love you. Amara, you need help. Let me speak to the police on your behalf." Castiel was running out of ideas to kill some time. He needed to find a way to distract the psychotic woman.

"Shut your trap! Thomas will love me again now that his darling, Anne won’t be an obstacle. Continue digging!"

Castiel obeyed. "Shit I forgot something!" Amara returned to the car and fetched a black raincoat which she immediately put on. The woman also picked up a pink carnation flower arrangement. She smiled evilly and dropped the flowers adjacent to Castiel. "Aren't they lovely? They are to rest over your grave."

The wind picked up. It knocked down a branch from a cherry tree. A child's scream for help was heard through the howling of the wind. "Did you hear that?" Castiel asked. "Is that Ben? You abducted him?"

Amara turned to the side. Her eyes landed on a small mausoleum. Castiel rapidly grabbed the fallen branch and swung it against the back of Amara's head. The teacher took advantage the crazy woman was down to run towards the mausoleum. The branch remained in his hands. He turned his head around and saw Amara getting up.

It was difficult to open the mausoleum's door, but he managed to do so. The place smelled damp and moldy. His eyes needed to adjust to the pitch darkness that enshrouded him. A small body barreled against his. Small fists pounded against his stomach. Castiel felt his way around and held Ben's shoulders. "It's Castiel Singer, Ben. You are safe now!"

"Ya ain’t real!" Ben was tired of dreaming about different people coming to his rescue. He sobbed loudly into Castiel's stomach.

"I am real, and we'll be out of here soon." Amara's screams echoed through the other side of the mausoleum's door. Ben started shaking. "Hey, I am not going to let her hurt you anymore. Are you ok? Did she physically hurt you?"

"Nope"

"Stay behind me at all times." Castiel led Ben to the side of the door. The door rattled as Amara tried opening it. Five minutes later, she did. She walked slowly inside. "Come out come out wherever you are, little piggies."

Cas swung the branch again over her head. This time the psycho fell on the concrete floor and lost consciousness. Castiel grabbed Ben's hand and they ran through the torrential rain, until they reached Amara's car. Cas grinned at seeing the keys on the trunk. He placed Ben on the passenger's seat and buckled the boy's seat-belt. Castiel ran to the driver's side and soon he drove as a speed demon down the road. The pounding rain made it extremely difficult to see. Castiel tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Thunder crashed loudly. Ben started crying again. "I want my mommy!" Castiel's heart broke for the child.

"We are safe now, Ben. I promise." Castiel gazed in the rear-view mirror. He wanted to make sure Amara hadn't found a way to follow them. The deranged woman planned everything so well. He wouldn't be surprised she kept another vehicle in the church.

Ben screamed, causing Cas to turn his gaze back to the road. Fallen debris littered it. Castiel didn't have time to swerve. The car crashed against a tree. The seat-belt kept Ben safe. Cas himself slammed against the steering wheel like a rag doll. The airbag popped out, bouncing his head backwards. Ben frantically shook his savior. "Please don't die!"


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel regained consciousness. His neck felt sore, but he couldn’t afford time in focusing on the pain. Once he convinced Ben he wasn't hurt; the two of them escaped the damaged vehicle. The front resembled an accordion. Castiel grabbed Ben's hand and led him down the road. A freezing deluge of rain descended on them.

"Where we going?" Ben piped up. Castiel wanted to run faster but the storm made it difficult for them to see ahead.

"My house…it's half a mile from here. We can call the police from there and you'll be back home in no time." He tightened his hold on the boy's slippery hand.

It took the duo almost ten minutes to arrive at their destination. The Singer home felt like a desert mirage to them. Castiel fumbled for his house keys inside his jeans' pocket. He swiftly unlocked the door. Ben's big eyes scanned the area for any sign of the monster. Cas yanked him inside the warm house. "Wow you must be bazzilionaires!"

Cas chuckled. "Not even close, kiddo. Go to the kitchen and make yourself a snack while I call the police."

He made sure the boy obeyed him before dialing 911. "Lawrence SO how may I direct your call?"

"Is Sheriff Mills available? This is Castiel Singer and I need help!" Cas held on tight to the cordless phone. He strolled toward the kitchen to keep an eye on Ben.

"The Sheriff is away on a call. Wait a minute…did you say Castiel Singer?"

"Yes"

"The entire department is searching for you. Dean Winchester told the Sheriff he suspected you'd been kidnapped!"

"Is there a way you can contact the Chief and let her know Amara Swallow kidnapped Ben Braeden and me? We managed to escape and are presently at my house." Castiel dictated his address to the dispatcher. "Please hurry!"

Ben handed Castiel a PB & J sandwich before taking a big bite from the other. The wind picked up even more. Castiel motioned for Ben to join him in the living room. The lights flickered on and off until they stayed in the dark. 

Cas brought two towels from the downstairs linen closet. He dried the boy’s hair and arms. Ben whimpered. Suddenly, the boy screamed in terror. Castiel followed his gaze and dropped the towel. Amara's face that resembled a mask of horror flashed through the sliding doors which led to the backyard.

"Come with me!" Castiel yanked Ben from the couch and headed up the stairs. The sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the silent house. Amara broke the sliding glass with a lawn chair. Her muddy shoes crunched on the broken glass. She giggled as she ascended the stairs.

“Why is she still alive?! She is like Michael Myers, the Boogeyman.” Castiel ordered Ben to hide behind the couch in the ballroom where Bobby would sit to listen to his Elvis records. The vast hardwood floored room was eerily devoid of life without his dad and music. Cas heard the downstairs grandfather clock strike six o'clock.

Amara followed the track of mud Castiel and Ben's shoes left up the stairs and into the ballroom. "You boys are making things so easy for me," she said in a sweet tone.

Castiel stood by the sofa, shielding Ben from Amara's eyes. The deranged woman finally made her appearance. Cas frowned upon seeing the gun she held. Damn it! He should've searched for the weapon before dashing away. "Where's the pipsqueak? I want to kill the two of you at the same time. Shoot both of you in the head."

"The police are on their way. You won't get away with this." Castiel moved closer to the sofa. Amara still didn't know where Ben hid.

"I don't care if the police apprehend me, Anne. I just want to make sure you and Thomas won’t be together. That is all the satisfaction I need." She smiled.

Footsteps were heard running up the stairs. Castiel sighed in relief. He hoped Chief Mills came to their rescue. Suddenly, Dean stood on the threshold. "So, you were my secret admirer? I remembered half an hour ago where I'd smelled the flower scent before. You wore it at my old man's funeral." Dean's frantic eyes landed on Castiel. His shoulders relaxed. Relief flooded Dean. Cas seemed to be unharmed.

"You're so clever, Thomas." Amara aimed the gun at Castiel. Confusion assaulted Dean. "That's right you don't know you're Thomas, my philandering husband, who betrayed me with that slut over there!" Amara spat out.

"Why couldn't you remember me? We are each other's soul mates. At least tell me you remember the time we shared a kiss." Amara's eyes were full of adoration for Dean.

The Winchester remained silent. "It took place during our freshman year Christmas party. We stood underneath the mistletoe and you stole my first kiss. Why don't you remember?!"

Dean licked his lips. "Now I do…" He was trying to stall for time. Jody and her back up team should be here any moment now.

"Liar, still won't remember…stop placating me! I am not stupid! You never changed you…manwhore. I thought by getting rid of Anne Smythe, Bela Talbot and Lisa Braeden, I would finally have you all to myself but no…your true love turned out to be the reincarnation of Anne over there." She motioned to Castiel.

"Amara, I got no friggin’ clue what you're talking about. Put the gun down and let Castiel go."

Amara pondered his request. "Maybe you're right. This will all end and finally we can be together once I blow a bullet into your head and kill myself, too."

The madwoman raised the gun and quickly shot at Dean's head. The man fell. Castiel screamed as he saw Dean hold the side of his neck. Blood seeped through his fingers. Castiel had enough and crashed into the psychotic woman. The two of them fought for possession of the gun. Thunder crashed as Amara kicked Castiel in the groin. He doubled over in pain. She pointed the gun at him. Dean barreled into her causing a shot to hit the ceiling. The bullet almost hit a chandelier.

Amara slid like a slippery eel in Dean’s hands. The deranged woman managed to remove herself from Dean's hold. A strong gust of wind howled like a wounded animal. A huge tree branch crashed in through a floor to ceiling window. Shards of glass rained over Amara, who stood next to the window. Bobby's wheelchair rolled next to Castiel. The blue-eyed man held it by the handles and rolled it roughly towards Amara.

The police sirens could be heard heading towards the house. Amara gazed outside the window. The wind swept the raincoat she donned, making her resemble a large crow, taking flight. Castiel rolled the wheelchair faster. The back of Amara's knees buckled backwards. She landed on the chair. Cas veered the chair towards the broken window and pushed it along with Amara. She screamed right before hitting the ground and falling to her death. Castiel stole a peek. Amara’s corpse lay in a crooked angle.

"Ben, you can come out now." Castiel ran over to Dean. The Winchester started to lose consciousness. Ben knelt beside the two of them. 

Ben hugged Castiel. His small body still shook in terror. “You are Captain America, Mr. Singer. You finally got rid of Lady Michael Myers.” Cas tapped the child’s back before releasing him.

Ben glanced at Dean with concern evident in his large hazel eyes. "Is he going to be ok?" the child asked. Those were the last words Dean heard as Sheriff Mills and three of her men appeared inside the ballroom.  
====================================================

"I'm going to miss you so much, Cassie Bear. Who is going to hold me back when I want to throttle mom?" Anna whispered at her brother in between sobs.

"We’re just a couple of hours away. Once we get settled you and the girls can stay during long weekends. We can text each other at night to see how our day went." Castiel clung to his sister. He kissed her on the cheek before releasing her. Anna wiped her eyes.

Hael and Hannah hugged their uncle. Cas kissed each girl on the top of the head. "Take care of your mom and be patient with grandma. She's sad and lonely now." The girls nodded simultaneously. Cas' eyes misted as he eyed the only home he's ever known for the last time. He gulped hard. Bobby passed away five minutes after six pm on the day Amara kidnapped him. Castiel wasn't superstitious, but he was convinced Bobby saved him by wheeling in his chair, which ended pushing crazy ass Amara through the window.

Dean finished loading Castiel's personal belongings inside the Impala. Luckily, the bullet grazed his skin and now a tiny scratch adorned the side of his neck. Naomi approached the young man. Dean prepared himself for a scolding. "Missouri packed a lunch basket. There's a peach cobbler she baked especially for you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Singer," Dean said as he took the picnic basket from Cas' mom.

"Thank you for loving my son. I know I can be a class A-bitch but I want what's best for my children. I've never seen Castiel so enamored of anyone before as he is with you." Naomi clutched her pearls.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "He is my one and only. Always has been."

"I know he is in good hands." Dean nodded. "One last thing…call me Naomi." Mrs. Singer tapped Dean's left hand and walked away. The Winchester couldn't believe what he just heard. Maybe Bobby's passing mellowed the old bat.

"Be careful," Naomi told her only son. She fixed an errant ebony lock in Cas' head. He held her hand once she finished.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"You know me… always been a fighter and Missouri and Rufus are staying with me." Naomi has never been an affectionate or tactile parent. Castiel wrapped his arms around her dainty shoulders. He inhaled her lavender perfume as he sunk his head in her neck.

"I miss him tremendously." Naomi finally broke down after Bobby's death. She cried her heart out while her beautiful son held her tight.

When she composed herself, Naomi extracted herself from her son. "I'm sorry for being a terrible mother. Missouri was more of a mother to you than I ever was. My parents were distant and that is how I was raised. I should have showered Anna and you with love."

"It's never late," Cas said. He held her hands and kissed them.

"Cas, it's getting late," Dean said, while placing the picnic basket in the backseat.

Missouri and Rufus were the last to say good-bye to the boys. "You take care of our boy," Rufus pointed at Dean. Tears swam in the older man's dark eyes.

"Yes, sir." Dean and Rufus shook hands.

Dean smirked at Missouri and held his hands up in surrender. "I promise to take care of Pumpkin. Don't wantcha coming down to Wichita with your wooden spoon." Missouri lightly hit him across the head.

She chuckled. "I know the both of you will watch over each other. He's crazy about you." Missouri rose on tiptoes and Dean crouched down to allow her to kiss him on the cheek. 

"Thanks for taking him out of Lawrence. The two of you need to start a new life away from all the pain."

After the news that Amara had savagely murdered Bela and Lisa and kidnapped Ben spread like wildfire through Lawrence, the townspeople ceased shunning Dean. He no longer had a criminal record and was free to start his new life at Wichita working at Carver's Auto Shop. Castiel’s friend procured him employment as Wichita Community College's newest Literature Professor.

Several weeks ago, the couple drove to their new hometown to search for a place to live. The stars aligned for them, because the third house they were shown by a perky real estate agent was the one they agreed to rent. It was a three-bedroom fixer upper with a huge backyard that the two of them would fix together. The boys planned on building a tree house for Hael and Hannah.

Wolf barked from inside the Impala. Dean waved bye at Cas' family before getting in. "Drive carefully, Dean!" Naomi bellowed.

Castiel was in the middle of hugging Rufus. "Thanks for everything, Rufus."

"What's family for, son?"

"By the way, I left dad's Elvis records and record player in your room. I know he'd want you to have them."

Rufus nodded and turned around. He didn't want anyone see him cry. Missouri strolled over to her baby boy. "I can't believe you're really leaving, Pumpkin." Her voice wavered.

"You're going to make me cry," Castiel whispered as he enveloped the woman he considered his true mother in his arms. "I love you, Missouri."

"Me, too sweetheart, but you need to leave this place. I know you always wanted to. We'll stay with Naomi for a while." Missouri kissed Castiel on each cheek and patted them gently.

"When's the wedding?"

"Probably in February…dad's passing is too recent. You and Rufus are expected to come and live with us next year. I refuse no for an answer. We'll fix your room up first. Dean is dying to eat your peach cobbler on a weekly basis."

"We might just take you up on the offer, baby boy. Now hurry before your man starts honking." Castiel kissed her on the forehead. Rufus came over and embraced his wife. Cas headed to the Impala and opened the front passenger door. He gazed at his family and said one last good-bye.

Fifteen minutes later, Dean parked the car at the cemetery. He walked hand in hand with Castiel, who walked towards Bobby's grave. Cas knelt to place a dozen white daisies over the recently mowed grass. He traced his father's name on the marble gravestone. Dean stood next to his fiancé. Wolf sniffed the dewy grass and ran in circles.

"Hey, dad. I couldn't leave without saying bye. I want to thank you for saving us. I know you were there. Dean and I are going to be happy in our new lives and it's because of you." Cas remained kneeling at his father's gravesite for a few minutes. He prayed silently for Bobby's soul to be at peace. Dean rested a hand on the dark-haired man's shoulder.

Castiel finally stood. The couple returned to the Impala. Wolf faithfully behind. "I'm glad Ben's father agreed for Garth to share custody of the kids. Ben really loves his uncle and Garth will be a great father figure to him and his siblings," Cas said as he leaned closer to Dean on the bench seat.

Dean slid his right arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, I'm relieved those kids finally caught a break."

"When is Adam's military leave?"

"He'll be home for Christmas. I haven't seen the kid in ages. Sam says he's almost my height," Dean grinned.

"Can't wait to see him" Cas nuzzled Dean's ear. "Sam's joining us for the holidays, too right?"

"Yep, Samantha already asked for a week off from work."

The Impala sped by the "Thanks for Visiting Lawrence" sign. "Good riddance!" Dean yelled. Wolf barked in agreement. Dean drove slowly and turned his face to see Cas. He licked his lips nervously. Dean cleared his voice and tapped the steering wheel.

"What is it?" Cas tilted his head and smiled affectionately at his fiancé.

"Decided to get your name after we get hitched. Dumping Winchester."

Castiel glanced at him fondly. "You sure about that?"

"John sucked as a father. Dean Singer has a cool ring to it anyway." Dean winked at the teacher.

"If that's what you truly want. I’ll support your decision. Plus, just hearing the name Dean Singer gets my motor running."

Dean turned on the radio. Van Halen's "Hot for Teacher" played. Castiel hit him across the head. "Ow what the hell, Cas?" Dean intentionally played the CD. He stroked his hand across Castiel's right arm and hummed along with David Lee Roth.

"Did I ever tell you about my hot as hell high school English teacher?" Dean playfully asked. He glanced at Castiel, who blushed profusely. He chuckled heartily.

"I love you, Dean." Castiel kissed the side of his neck and interlaced his fingers with his former student's.

Dean kissed Castiel's hand. "Not as much as I love you, teacher."

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Shout out to Nong Pradu for wearing a Sherlock Holmes cap early on and guessing correctly that Amara was the killer. Gold star for you!
> 
> Special thanks to QueenofHearts for commenting on almost all the chapters. :)


End file.
